


Come Watch Me Bleed

by ConfusedTabaxi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Endgame Megstiel, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake Pregnancy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Infertility, Love, Mentions of Grooming, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Minor Ruby/Sam Winchester, Physical Abuse, Religious Fanaticism, Slow Burn, mention of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedTabaxi/pseuds/ConfusedTabaxi
Summary: Meg Masters is head nurse in Sioux Falls County General working in the ER department with her sister Ruby and soon to be brother-in-law Sam Winchester. Meg has worked hard to overcome her past and has sworn off relationships - content with work, friends, netflix and her large black rescue cat Tom. That all changes when newcomers to town Castiel and April Novak join their friendship group. Religiously devout and long time married they seem pleasant enough but with Castiel's repeated visits to ER, she begins to suspect April isn't as sweet as she really makes out - and Meg will need the help of her friends in order to help Castiel confront his demons and in turn confront her own.
Relationships: Castiel/April Kelly, Castiel/Meg Masters, Meg Masters & Sam Winchester & Dean Winchester, past Meg Masters/Crowley
Comments: 41
Kudos: 32





	1. Work, Drink, Sleep, Repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the Megstiel chat group for all your advice regarding the US hospital and law enforcement systems. You all rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic deals with some heavy topics such as Domestic Violence. If you are a victim of domestic violence or are affected by anything in this fic then call a helpline for domestic violence:  
> USA: 1.800.799.7233  
> UK: 0800 970 2070
> 
> (or your local helpline)

It was 10pm and Meg Masters had just finished the shift from hell. Pushing open the door to The Beehive Saloon she was met with the familiar smell of stale beer and the feel of the sticky wooden floor under her feet. The bar was a dive, neon signs advertising beer and cigarettes adorned the wooden panelled walls, there were stains on the floor and the pool table had seen better days, but the food was delicious and the company friendly. She gave a quick wave to the barman, Benny before making her way to the booth where her friends were already seated. She was wearing her favourite cut-up band t-shirt, skinny black jeans and boots that added three inches to her tiny frame. Pulling her hair from a messy bun, dark brown waves fell to her shoulders, accenting her heart shaped face and deep brown eyes. She sat down and sighed deeply, faceplanting the table. Although she loved her job there had been a last minute rush in ER due to a multi-car accident and she stayed behind to assist.

“Thought your shift finished at 6pm?” the man grinned, sliding her a beer.

His hazel eyes shone in the dim light and he smiled softly, as he wrapped his arm around the beautiful petite brunette seated next to him, Meg’s sister, Ruby.  
  
She frowned and took a swig of her beer, “Hey, it’s okay for you! You were off today, _Doctor Winchester_. I swear the closer to the full moon we get, the crazier the patients get.”

Sam smiled, “Yeah, I know what you mean. Glad I’m off on the actual full moon.”

“Did Rubes tell you Mr Thompson was in again today? She walked in to take his vitals and he had his floppy cock in his hand, swung it around, then told her she was hot, and it still worked if she wanted to test it out,” she chuckled.

Ruby glared daggers at Meg, “Yeah but what about that kid? What was his name?”

Meg pulled an exasperated face, “Oh… Ryan. Seriously, this kid was eight or nine? Anyway he came in with a broken leg from playing soccer. I gave him some ketamine so I could set it as it was pretty fucking bad, and when he came around he was giggling and said “ _I’m fucking lit… I am gonna do so many drugs when I get older._ ” His poor mom looked horrified and his Dad had to leave the room because he couldn’t contain his laughter. He laughed so hard he gave himself an asthma attack and we had to admit him too.”  
  
Sam chuckled, “You think that’s bad? My patient Ms Butler was a nightmare. After I finished treating her she would send gifts non-stop for nearly _six months_. They started out innocent and then ended up with her sending her used underwear and a vibrating cock ring with a naked picture attached. I had to get a restraining order ‘cos she found out where we lived and turned up on our doorstep in nothing but a bathrobe and fluffy slippers.”

Tears of laughter were streaming down their faces, “Wasn’t Elsie like eighty or something?” Meg hiccupped, trying to catch her breath, “She kept trying to marry me off to her sixty year-old son who’d been divorced seven times.”

He shuddered at the memory, “Eighty-four.”

They were interrupted as the door swung open and in walked Dean Winchester; Sam’s older brother, with his wife Lisa and a tall dark haired stranger.

Meg glanced at him, giving him a quick once over. He was tall and very handsome with deep blue eyes, hair that looked like he’d rolled out of bed and a strong jaw covered in fine stubble. A well-tailored navy blue suit, matching blue tie and a long tan trench coat made him look like an accountant, despite the warm weather.

“Hey kids!” Dean beamed.

“Hey Lisa; Dean-o, how’s tricks?” Meg smiled.

“No offense Meg, but you look like shit. Tough shift?”

Meg shifted up, making room in the booth, “None taken and yeah… could say that. Full moon tomorrow y’know? Glad I’m not on shift the next four days. Gonna order some pizza, get some beers in, and curl up with Tom. Maybe catch up with Doctor Sexy or re-watch Game of Thrones.” Meg smiled over at the dark haired man with the bright blue eyes, “Anyway, who’s this handsome devil?” she purred.

“Oh right! This is Castiel. He and his wife have just moved here. Brought his car into the garage and I figured they could do with some friends since they’ve come all the way from Kansas.”

“Married eh? Shame,” Meg winked and Castiel shifted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at Meg, “So Dean, you gonna introduce us all or what?”

Dean smiled and ran a hand through his short brown hair, “Oh yeah… right. So the dude with the floppy hair, that’s Sam; he’s my baby brother. The chick next to him is Ruby; his fiancé, then you’ve got Meg; watch out for her… she’s a demonic bitch and Rubes’ sister… her bark is worse than her bite though,” he smirked as Meg scowled at him, “But… we all grew up together, so Meg is kinda like our annoying little sister… she likes her classic rock though which makes her cool by me. Oh, and you’ve met my wife, Lisa.”

“You say the sweetest things, Squirrel,” sarcasm etching Meg’s voice.

Lisa laughed and scolded him, “She has to be demonic honey, she’s head nurse and the patients and staff wouldn’t listen to her otherwise.”

Meg took a sip of her beer and raised the bottle, smiling, “Right? Mind you they don’t listen to me anyway. They prefer the ‘other, short, pretty brunette.’” She shot a glance over to Ruby.

“She is also a terrible flirt,” Ruby interjected.

“Hey!” Meg, shot back, before turning her attention to the gorgeous newcomer. “So Castiel… how long have you been married?”

Castiel sat down quietly at the end of the table, clasping his hands, awkwardly, “Nearly fifteen years now.”

“Dude…” Dean chuckled, slapping him on the back, “So tell me… what’s the secret to a happy marriage?”

Lisa glared at Dean and said nothing.

“Yeah… what tips can you give me. Gonna be marrying this beauty and it’s gonna be forever,” Sam smiled, kissing Ruby on her temple.

Castiel ran a hand through his hair awkwardly, “Well… the old saying happy wife, happy life…”

“Ugh, give me a break,” Meg scoffed, taking a swig of her beer. “Marriage isn’t about keeping your partner happy for fuck sake… it’s about compromising and y’know being a team… otherwise you're gonna spend so much time tryin’ to keep your partner happy you forget what it is to be happy yourself.”

“Exactly.” Lisa agreed.

“Thank you!”

Castiel opened his mouth to speak but took a large gulp of water instead. Every so often glancing at his phone, sighing quietly and firing off quick messages. 

“Who’s round is it?” Sam asked.

“’s Dean’s round. He owes us for last time,” Meg smirked.

Dean waved to get the servers attention, beckoning her over, “So, beers all round?”

“And shots too,” Ruby replied, “Especially after the week we’ve had.”

“Can we get some snacks too, honey?” Lisa asked, and Ruby nodded in agreement.

“Um.. not for me… thank you. April prefers if I didn’t consume alcohol. She believes it leads to sinful thoughts, so I only drink on special occasions. I will have a tap water please,” he replied softly, in his deep and gravelly voice. 

“Oh right. Sure you don’t want a soda or anything like that?” Dean offered.

“I… no. I had better not. Thank you.”

Everyone exchanged glances, an unspoken urge between them for someone to speak up and make conversation. Meg was the first, “So Clarence…”

“Castiel.”

“Right, Castiel. You have a very unusual name… were your parents hippies?”

Castiel shook his head and avoided eye contact, “No. I’m named after an angel. All of my brothers and sisters are. I’m the sixth of ten children.”

“Ten! Fuck… your parents were busy,” Ruby exclaimed.

Meg glared at her sister and kicked her under the table to shut her up.

“My parents are evangelical Christians. They believe children are a blessing and all forms of contraception and sterilization are a sin. They are very strict and no longer see three of their children because they disagreed with their lifestyle choices.”

A sad look briefly crossed his face, too quick for anyone but Meg to notice.

Meg frowned, “Oh right. So you and your wife? D’you have many children?”

“Uh… no. I mean we’ve tried but…” he trailed off, looking awkward, “…my parents say it’s Gods wish, and we should respect it and April refuses to see anyone about our issues.”

“Damn.” Dean muttered, as Lisa nudged him to shut up.

There was another awkward silence around the booth interrupted by Castiel’s phone ringing. He excused himself from the table and walked to a quieter part of the bar. His gestures were animated, and he looked stressed. Meg watched as his shoulders slumped and he ran a hand through his hair, making his bed-head locks stand up all over the place.

“What was all that about?” Lisa whispered, “Dean, do you really think they’ll fit our friendship group? He seems a little… stiff.”

Dean kissed her cheek, “Give them a chance babe, they’ve just moved it. It’s gonna take time for them to warm up. I’m sure they’re lovely people”

“I dunno… he seems kinda square,” Meg mused, “Shame though… what a waste,” she smirked.

Ruby raised an eyebrow, “You’re just jealous you’re the only single one left and the hot new guy is married.”

“Yeah well… been there, done that, didn’t suit me. Remember?” she bit back, “Besides, I have Tom. I don’t need anyone else.”

Sam chuckled, “Yeah, you ever thought Tom is the reason you’re single? He’s vicious.”

“Don’t talk about my baby that way. He just gets jealous of strange men and wants to protect me,” she scolded lightly.

“Jealous? I ended up with stitches and a tetanus shot thanks to that little son of a bitch,” Sam complained, absentmindedly checking his hand for a scar.

“Well you did laugh at him when he came back from having his nuts cut off. How would you feel if you lost your junk and someone shoved a plastic cone around your neck?”

Dean snickered, “C’mon Meg, just admit it. Your cat is a psycho just like you.” 

“Tom isn’t a psycho. He’s just had a difficult life…”

Castiel walked back over to the table and grabbed his trench coat and straightened his tie, “My apologies. I have to and leave. I didn’t realise the time and April is upset that I have not returned for dinner. It was nice meeting you all.”

“Really? So soon?” Meg questioned, “Can you not stay for a little longer… y’know make an excuse or something?”

Castiel shook his head, “I really can’t. I’m sorry.”

Everyone smiled and nodded politely as Castiel went to leave.

“Hey, if you’re not doing anything tomorrow why don’t you bring April to the bar? Reckon it’d be good for her to meet the gang,” Sam offered.

“I- yes... I think she would want to meet you all.”

“Awesome! About 8pm?”

Castiel nodded, “Yes. We will see you tomorrow, hopefully.”

* * *

Castiel tentatively slipped the key into the lock of his home and turned it slowly. Taking a deep breath he slowly pushed the door open. Walking into the dark hallway he stumbled on a box that had yet to be unpacked. He silently cursed as the lamp in the sitting room flicked on, revealing a pale woman with green eyes and auburn hair sitting on the sofa, arms folded.

“Where have you been Castiel?”

Castiel furrowed his brows, “I took the car to the garage and the mechanic, Dean, found out we were new to the area and offered to introduce me to his friends.”

April frowned, “His friends? Have you been drinking Castiel? You know how God feels about alcohol. It gives men lustful, sinful thoughts and makes women promiscuous.”

“No, I didn’t drink. I know how you… how God feels about alcohol,” his tone steady.

“I see.”

“His name is Dean Winchester. He introduced me to his wife Lisa, his brother Sam, and Sam’s fiancé Ruby…” he hesitated slightly, “and also Ruby’s sister Meg.”

“Is Meg married?”

Castiel blinked, “I don’t see w-”

“Is she married, Castiel? A simple question,” April asked, a coldness creeping into her voice that made Castiel shudder and shrink into himself.

“No, I don’t think so. I believe she has a boyfriend called Tom.”

April looked displeased, “But she isn’t engaged or married? How old is she? Is she one of _those_ girls like Amelia? You know… ‘friends’ with men?”

“I-I don’t know. I didn’t ask. She’s a nurse at the hospital,” he stammered and attempted to change the subject. “Um, Sam asked if you would like to come along and meet everyone at The Beehive tomorrow. You can see for yourself.”

“Fine. But next time you want to go out remember you need to call me and ask me, okay? We already moved because you became _friends_ with Amelia, and I don’t want to move state again. Do you understand me, Castiel?” she scolded.

“Yes, April.”

April smiled, “Now, come and lay with me. Your mother has been questioning why we have still not conceived. We can talk about your behaviour another night.”

“April…” Castiel protested.

“I understand copulation is chore, but it is a necessary one. Once we conceive we will not need to worry about copulating again unless we have a second child.”

Castiel swallowed and followed April up the stairwell to her bedroom. Pulling down her panties from under her long nightdress, she muttered a quick prayer and climbed into the single bed, laying on her back perfectly still and staring at the ceiling.

“Well, come on then Castiel. You need to spill your seed inside me for God to bless us, you know.”

He sighed and nodded, willing his body to respond so he could get this over with. Closing his eyes, he pictured the sweet yet feisty brunette he met earlier today, with the heart-shaped face and deep brown eyes as he climbed onto April’s corpse-like body and performed his husbandly duty.


	2. Bedside Manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg receives an unexpected patient in ER.

Meg clutched her large travel mug of coffee close to her chest as she walked through the ER department to the staff room at the start of her 12hr shift. She was especially grumpy today as the administrators were down from their ivory towers and down on the wards performing bi-annual audits, and generally getting in the way, harassing her patients and annoying the doctors and nurses.

Unzipping her leather jacket and placing it in her locker along with her helmet and bag, she groaned as Melissa came in for handover, telling herr the auditors were already causing issues and complaining about over-subscription of medication, and ER were asking for too many tests.

“They don’t give a shit about the patients,” Meg growled, “Just lining their fucking pockets... it’s always the same.”

“Tell me about it… woman just came in with her husband who’s now in ICU, and they’re pestering her for their insurance details. Oh by the way, Mr Thompson is back in. Bay 3. He’s already upset Sarah, Beth, and Jo with inappropriate language. You and Ruby are the only ones that can handle the old codger, and Ruby’s off today.”

Meg closed her eyes and took a breath, “Right. Thanks.”

Melissa chuckled, “Don’t thank me yet. He’s got his cock stuck in the pole of a vacuum cleaner. Oh and we’re three nurses down due to the flu.”

 _Great._ Finishing the dregs of her coffee, she left the staff room and walked towards the bay where Mr Thompson was waiting. Walking into the bay she smiled kindly, reading through his notes, “You’re becoming a regular here Mr Thompson, let’s see.”

The old man lay in bed with a lecherous grin on his face, hands under the covers and clearly upto no good. His green eyes and haggard face looked her up and down and he licked his lips slowly. “Well it’s hard to stay away with all the pretty nurse,” he hummed, “you ever had someone with experience, girl?.

Meg chose to ignore the comment and carefully lifted up the sheet, revealing the very naked old man laying uncomfortably with a long silver pipe firmly attached to his member. She glanced at him and he winked at her as he squeezed his balls.

“I see...” she frowned, picking the pipe up and pulling gently, she hummed, giving a firm tug causing him to give a little yelp, “Well, it’s stuck fast, I cannot see a way of removing this easily I’m afraid. Looks like we need to get you prepped for surgery. We’re going to need to cut it off.”

Mr Thompson paled, “Cut it off?”

“Yes, just you relax,” she purred sweetly, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. “I’ll get Rachel to come in and prep you. You’re lucky it’s quiet today and a slot just opened up.” She smirked and gave a playful wink. ‘ _karma’s a bitch’_ she thought to herself as she closed the door behind her and walked down the sterile halls to her next patient.

The morning passed quickly, and other than Mr Thompson, it was all run-of-the-mil; cuts, car accidents, broken bones and stomach aches. Meg headed over to the nurses station to check the waiting list of new arrivals when a familiar named jumped out at her ‘Castiel Novak – head injury, suspected concussion’.

“Can you take this one Meg?” Jo asked.

Meg nodded as her stomach knotted with nausea. She really did not want to see the gorgeous man she’d met the night before and his perfect little wife of fifteen years. Holding her head high and trying to remain professional, she walked out to the waiting area and glanced down at her clipboard before noticing him sitting quietly covered in blood and a pretty redhead sitting beside him, sweetly doting over him whilst he half-heartedly tried to stop her fussing. A flash of jealousy ran through her; his wife was utterly stunning, and she thought what a gorgeous couple they made.

“Castiel Novak?” she called.

Castiel rose and he and April followed Meg down the long sparse corridor, into a triage room.

“You’re Meg,” April guessed, then glancing at her name badge and looked her over.

Meg smiled politely, “You must be April? Cas told us all about you,” she replied, hoping that the tinge of jealous couldn’t be detected in her voice.

“It’s Castiel,” she replied curtly as Castiel looked down at his feet, awkwardly.

“Right, sorry.” Meg muttered, slightly taken aback at her bluntness. “So Castiel, can you tell me what happened? Looks like you’re gonna need some stitches.”

“He opened the cupboard door and knocked himself out,” April snapped, “Look is this going to take long? We have bible study this afternoon.”

“It’ll take as long as it takes to patch your husband up. Now, please. I’m sorry, but if you keep interrupting, I’ll have to ask you to wait in reception.”

Castiel remained silent and looked down at his hands, trying to avoid eye contact with both April and Meg.

She slipped into some gloves and studied he wound. It was deep gash just above his eyebrow, and Meg frowned, “This is a nasty wound. Are you experiencing any dizziness? Nausea? Any blurred vision?”

“He is fine. Just clumsy, aren’t you Castiel?”

Meg shot April a warning look, before looking back at Castiel.

“I… uh. Yes, I mean I feel a little sick and dizzy but it’s nothing” he mumbled. 

April glared at him.

Frowning, Meg gently cleaned the wound to get a better look; “kay, well we’ll need to give you a local anaesthetic and make sure it works before I stitch you up and looking at your notes you’re gonna need a tetanus jab too ‘cos says it’s overdue.”

April huffed, “It’s just stitches, does he really need an anaesthetic? God sends us pain as a trial to prove our faith.”

Meg stiffened, trying to keep the irritation at bay and remain professional, “Yes, well, if I don’t give him a local anaesthetic I could be sued for malpractice. It’s standard procedure I’m afraid. Now, I’m sure you don’t want to spend any more time than you have to here, so if you speak to the receptionist and sort your insurance details out, we’ll have you both out of here as soon as possible.”

“No. I will stay with Castiel,” she glanced at Meg’s left hand, “It’s unseemly for an unmarried woman to be left alone with a man, let alone a man who is _married_.”

“Right.” Pulling some anaesthetic into the syringe she leaned in closer, wiping any further bloody that had oozed from the wound; ignoring the huffing coming from April and trying hard not to pay attention to the faint smell of soap and cologne coming from Castiel’s skin. “Okay, this may sting a little,” she warned.

Castiel winced, and taking a deep breath let out a slight moan trying to hide the pain as Meg injected anaesthetic in several places around the wound, “Don’t worry. Most people find local anaesthetics quite uncomfortable,” she offered kindly.  
  
“The pain is sent from God, Castiel. Remember that. This is a punishment for your sins.”

Biting her tongue, Meg did her best to ignore the woman as she made sure the area was numb before applying the sutures. The cut was large, from the middle of his forehead across to his hairline by his temple. Castiel flinched as Meg held his head steady and carefully stitched the wound together. Finishing the last of the ten stitches, she tied the thread off and carefully wiped any remaining blood from his forehead and cheeks. “Okay, all done,” she smiled, placing a covering over the stitches to protect it. “Make sure you do not remove the dressing for two days and then once the dressing comes off, make sure you try not to get it too wet when you bathe. You can bathe fully once the stitches are removed ‘kay? I’ll give you some waterproof dressings and I will make sure you’re not billed for them either. Now, are you right or left handed?” she asked.

“I don’t see what that has to do with anything,” April stated, bitterly, folding her arms and rolling her eyes like a teenager.

“Castiel needs a shot to avoid infection and it needs to be in his non-dominant arm. Now please, I am trying to treat your husband. I have warned you once not interrupt and if you do so again, I will have to ask you to leave the room.”

April sighed, “He’s right handed. Your bedside manner is awful. I am going to report you to your supervisor. What is his name?” she snapped.

“I’m the head nurse of this department so nursing complaints usually come to me. However, if you wish to talk to the doctor in charge, his name is Dr Samuel Winchester.”

“Good.”

Rather than argue she smiled and nodded, turning her attention back to Castiel, “’kay, can you roll up your sleeve please Castiel?”

He glanced over at April who gave a quick nod and rolled up his sleeve wincing as he revealed several angry purple and green bruises on his muscular arm, “These look painful.”

“Castiel is accident prone, which I have made you aware of repeatedly!” April snapped, glaring at the petite nurse before her.

Finishing off by giving Castiel his tetanus shot, Meg did her best to keep her composure as she lead them to the reception, “Now you’ll need to go to urgent care in two weeks to have the stitches removed. You have a mild concussion, so no alcohol for the next twenty-four hours and no strenuous activities if you know what I mean?”

“Castiel doesn’t drink. Alcohol gives men inappropriate thoughts and makes women promiscuous. As for strenuous activity,” she cleared her throat, “Copulation should only be for the conception of a child,” she huffed.

Clenching a fist behind her back, Meg forced herself to calm down, “I meant exercise like going to the gym or heavy lifting; manual labour jobs, that kinda thing,” she replied politely. “Anyway, Jo will take care of your insurance details. Any issues, please feel free to call urgent care. Have a _nice_ day.” 

As April headed over to the reception area, Castiel glanced back at Meg with a kind, apologetic look.

Meg nodded back before quickly storming down the corridor. Finding an empty room, she stepped inside and slammed the door behind her. Leaning against the cold wood, she took several deep breaths to try and still her churning stomach, fighting between anger and fear; giving her the urge to punch something or drink herself unconscious. ‘ _I’m overreacting,’_ she told herself. ‘ _It’s probably nothing… but…’_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking on the door “Meg?”

Meg opened the door to see Sam standing outside “Sam...”

“Are you okay, Meg?”

“Yes… actually, no, I’m not.”

Sam walked in and closed the door behind him, “Hey, what is it?” he asked, softly.

Meg bit her lip and shook her head bitterly, “Castiel was just in with his wife. Sam… I think she’s abusing him.”

Sam looked at Meg sympathetically and squeezed her shoulder, “Hey, you’re probably reading into it too much after what happened with Crowley. They’re just really religious, but I’m sure they’re lovely people once you get to know them.”

“But…”

“Meg. C’mon do you really think Cas looks like the type to let a woman the size of April beat him up?” he chuckled, “Seriously… she’s not much bigger than you.”

Meg sighed in resignation, “I suppose you’re right. Just an FYI though, that bitch is going to report me for poor bedside manner because I warned her to stop interrupting him.”

Sam nodded, “Ah right. Look don’t worry about her okay? I’ll deal with it… and Meg? What you went through was traumatic. It’s no wonder you assume the worst at times. Now, get back to work. You coming for drinks after your shift? Looks like you could use it and they’re on me.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you at eight,” she sighed, “Hey Sam… Thanks for the pep talk. Ruby is lucky to have you.”

Sam blushed slightly, “It’s okay. Oh and just an FYI, remember the Novak’s will be at the bar tonight.”

Meg groaned, “Right. Thanks for the heads up.” If there were two people on the earth she really didn’t want to see ever again, it would be Castiel and April Novak.  
  


* * *

  
Castiel sat quietly in the passenger seat of the blue Ford truck. The tension in the was palpable, yet April was being strangely pleasant. His head throbbed with the pain and he fought the urge to throw up, but he was thankful the dizziness had now subsided. He tried to recall what had happened but all he could remember was April screaming that he had taken a promotion at the university without her permission, and then everything went blank until he was in the truck halfway to hospital.

“So Castiel, what do you say we get takeout tonight? We could try that new Thai place, and then maybe watch a nice movie together?” her voice, soft and kind.

He nodded, trying to keep his tone even, “I’d love that April, but Dean has invited us out tonight remember? So you can meet everyone…”

April took his hand gently and placed a kiss across his knuckles. She smiled softly at him, and stroked his stubbled cheek gently, “Why not? I think you deserve a treat Castiel. I love you; you know? And God loves you, despite your wrongdoings. We can pray together at bible study and ask Him to forgive you for your sins, and then I can meet your friends and see if they are any good for you."

“Yes, thank you. I… love you too,” he replied quietly, voice hoarse with fear.

“Castiel?” April hesitated, voice turning cold.

“Yes?”

“Will that nurse be there tonight?”

He shrugged, trying to think of the right words, “I assume so. They are all friends and soon to be related.”

April nodded and studied her husband, “I see. Well, I would prefer it if you didn’t speak to her, okay? Only reply if she speaks to you directly.”

“Of course, April,” he agreed.

“I’m glad you understand. As respectable Christians, we need to avoid interacting with sinful people who do not know Gods light and cannot be converted. Instead, we should pray for their souls.”

“Yes. You’re right April,” trying not to let the sadness edge into his voice. Castiel gave April a puppy-eyed look and nodded politely. Deep down however, he no longer believed in God. There was far too much suffering, wars waged and oppression of minorities in the name of religion. He believed love was love regardless of gender, and hated his parents and siblings for rejecting Gabriel, Balthazar and Anna for their sexuality after preaching the importance of family. Worse still he knew he had never truly loved April, that he had only married her due to the pressure from his parents and older brother Michael who were _very_ persuasive; and also to keep his younger siblings safe. He pushed aside those nagging thoughts and tried to ignore them. He suspected if April knew he had lost faith in God, she would inform his parents and the last thing he wanted or needed was a family intervention.


	3. Girls are Made of Sugar & Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April is introduced to the gang. Perhaps she isn't as bad as Meg first thought.

Meg sat in her regular booth of the Beehive bar, swirling bourbon in her glass, staring at the golden liquid. It was a quiet night for once, and Meg was lost in her thoughts as she waited for the rest of the group to turn up. The green leather seats and wood panelling offered a familiar comfort after a long day, and ‘Dust in the Wind’ by Kansas played softly from the jukebox.  
  
It had been a horrendous shift in the end. After Castiel had left, a young child had been rushed in after being hit by a truck. They fought hard to save him, but he passed away on the operating table. His mother had been distraught, and Meg had felt helpless as she tried to console the grieving woman, whilst the auditors harassed her for the insurance details. In the end Meg had taken the vultures into a room and yelled at them for their insensitivity. Worse, Castiel and April still played on her mind; the way she spoke for him and the coldness in her voice. Maybe Sam was right, maybe it was that they were uber religious that it seemed that way; maybe Castiel was accident prone? She herself was accident prone, and always finding bruises she had no idea how she got, or catching herself on door handles due to her short stature.

“Hey.”

She was pulled from her thoughts as Sam slid into the booth opposite her. She smiled faintly and gave a nod. She wasn’t really in the mood for company but said nothing; all she wanted to do at this very moment was to drink herself into a drunken stupor and forget everything.

“You okay?” he asked, placing a beer onto the table in front of her. He offered a cheerful smile, but Meg could see he was also exhausted. He and Meg had been working together for five years and had attended medical school together. They both loved their job, but some days never got easier. On any given day, someone dying in surgery or on the ward was tough, but when it was a child it seemed to be ten times worse, and something only Sam, Meg and Ruby really understood.

Meg sighed, toying with her pendant, “Yeah, long day. Don’t worry ‘bout me Moose, I’ll be fine.”

“It was a tough day for everyone,” Sam said, giving Meg’s arm a quick squeeze.

“Sorry about the kid. You did your best.”

Sam had been the doctor tasked with trying to save the child’s life, and despite several hours in surgery, the injuries had been too severe. He glanced at Meg fondly. He was convinced she was the best nurse in the hospital but knew if he told her he’d probably get a playful slap for his efforts.

“ _We_ did our best, Meg,” Sam offered.

“Yeah, I know. Just… his mother y’know, she struggled so much to conceive and then loses her only child in such a terrible way... that and y’know… the stuff with Cas and April?” 

Sam moved around the booth to give her a hug before returning to his seat opposite. Despite her prickly nature and dislike of affection, Meg didn’t resist and hugged him back. Although they were the same age, Meg had always seen Sam as her big brother, although whether that was to do with the huge difference in height she didn’t know, but she secretly always appreciated hugs from Sam and was thankful Ruby understood their bond. “Hey, it’s okay. On the plus side I don’t think we’re gonna see Mr Thompson again,” Sam chuckled, taking a sip from his beer. He glanced at Meg and smirked, “…apparently a nurse lead him to believe we would be cutting off his dick to free him.”

Meg raised an eyebrow and grinned, “Oh really?”

“He was _very_ happy to find himself intact after I’d finished operating… and you know what, he was super polite to the nurses afterwards.”

Smirking, Meg suppressed a chuckle, “Huh, I wonder why?”

“Oh and I spoke to April. Gave her some bullshit to appease her. She seems very… conservative but actually quite sweet.”

 _‘Sweet. Sure. That’s one way of looking at it’,_ she thought. Meg drank the golden liquid down and ordered another one. “Hey Sam, you gonna invite April and Cas to your engagement party?”

Sam shrugged, “I don’t know yet. I guess we’ll see. Ruby is gonna put them on the guestlist, but Lisa thinks we shouldn’t bother. What do you reckon?”

“I don’t know. I mean there is no harm getting to know them right? Like you said, they’re super religious but they may be cool once we all get to know them. If you say she’s sweet then I’ll play nice. Hey… I know one thing though, April hates me already,” she laughed.

“Well… you do have that effect on people.” Sam grinned.

“Sam…” Meg mused, glancing up and meeting his hazel eyes.

“Yeah?”

Meg reached out and gave Sam’s arm a gentle squeeze in return, dark brown eyes meeting his hazel eyes, “Thanks. For everything. For being my brother from another mother… for today. I’m glad my sister has you, she lucky y’know…”

“How much have you had to drink? Or are you getting sappy for your age? That’s the second time you’ve complimented me today.”

“Hey! I’m only twenty-nine!” Meg exclaimed, playfully trying to punch him across the table, “…and three. Maybe four? Either way, I’m off for a few days now.”

“Still a sap.” 

Meg shushed him, “You tell anyone, I’ll put you in ER myself ‘kay?” she threatened, playfully.

“If you do that, who’s gonna drive you back to your apartment? You’re in no fit state to get on that bike, and Rubes would kill me if I let you drink and ride.”

Meg frowned, “Touché!”  
  


* * *

  
The doors to the bar opened and Dean, Lisa and Ruby arrived with Castiel and April. Dean went around and spoke to the regulars and staff, whilst the rest of the group headed over to the booth and joined Sam and Meg; Ruby hugging Meg tightly before squeezing next to Sam with a passionate kiss.

“Ugh, gross. Do you have to?” Meg teased.

“Jealous are we?” Ruby joked, throwing a crumpled napkin at Meg.

“You wish, Rubes!” she chuckled, throwing the napkin in return.

Castiel and April stood awkwardly at the side of the table, as everyone shifted up to make room and exchanged pleasantries, whilst Meg smiled politely at April and Castiel but remained silent. April smiled sweetly at Meg, “Um… Meg right?”

“Yeah.” she replied curtly, glancing at her briefly.

“Look… I just want to apologise for earlier; at the hospital. I was just super worried for Castiel and I didn’t mean to take it out on you when you were just doing your job. Castiel here is so accident prone, I should wrap him in bubble wrap,” she chuckled, ruffling his hair causing his cheeks to flush with embarrassment.

Meg eyed her warily, “Yeah… no worries. I know the feeling. I’m used to it… hospitals can be stressful places.”

“Hey… and I’m sorry about the complaint I made against you. Sam told me what a fantastic nurse you are and said you’re an asset to the hospital.” Sarcasm edged her voice and she threw her an icy glare.

Meg took a swig of her bourbon, “Hey… ‘s in the past. Don’t worry about it, ‘kay?”

“Thank you for being so understanding.”

Meg nodded, easily detecting the undertone of bitchiness, “Don’t mention it.”

April tutted as a tall, black haired girl walked in wearing skin-tight jeans and a low cut tank top, “I don’t understand how girls today can wear things like that! It’s no wonder women are assaulted! Not to mention the consumption alcohol.”

Dean cleared his throat, and Sam glanced at Ruby and Lisa before Meg spoke up, “You do realise blaming the victim solves nothing? We should be teaching boys boundaries and how to respect women. You can't blame the clothing a woman is wearing or what she’s drinking, if a man can’t keep his hands to himself and his dick in his pants. That’s on him. I’m _sure_ you can understand… y’know not giving in to temptation ‘n’ all that?”

April glared at Meg, swallowing hard and forcing a smile, “I see your point. But perhaps men wouldn’t be tempted if women didn’t dress like… _that,_ ” she gestured, turning to face Castiel, “Darling, don’t you agree?” Castiel swallowed and glanced around the table, hesitating as all eyes focussed on him, “I… think you both have valid points,” he muttered, refusing to elaborate, causing April to smirk in vindication.

Raising an eyebrow, Meg shrugged nonchalantly, “Well…” she nodded towards the woman at the bar, “…that’s the style I usually wear when I’m not in blood covered scrubs or just off shift…”

Dean raised an eyebrow and took a swig of beer, deciding to swiftly change the subject “So… April, Castiel told us you guys have been married a while, tell me how’d you guys meet?”

April gave Castiel a flirtatious look, and squeezed his knee causing him to jump in surprise. “Well… we met at his father’s church. His older brother Michael introduced us. Michael’s married to my cousin, so our families kinda… y’know… set us up.”

Castiel nodded awkwardly, still remaining silent.

“Castiel was too shy to ask me out on a date so his parents arranged for us to spend time together after Sunday service with a potluck charity event. Poor Castiel was so shy he barely spoke a word to me. Isn’t that right Castiel?”

“Yeah.. I-.”

“So Castiel, tell us how you proposed?” Ruby asked, eyes lighting up as she rested her head on her hands attentively.

Castiel looked to April, “I… you should tell them,” he suggested politely. April giggled, not noticing the annoyed glances of the ladies around the table, “Isn’t he adorable?” she squeezed his knee and took a sip of her orange juice, “Well… it wasn’t really Castiel that proposed…”

“What, really?” Meg asked.

“No… you see he was _so shy_ his parents arranged a meeting with my parents, and they said we’d been meeting a lot in church and that since our families both have the same religious and moral values we’re perfectly suited. That and Castiel comes from good stock – his parents have _ten_ children...” her face dropped, “Well… that was until his parents asked three of them to leave.” Castiel’s face darkened and he toyed with the label on his non-alcoholic beer, appearing like he wanted to be anywhere else in the world than sitting at the table at that very moment.

“Woah…. They must have done something pretty shitty then!” Ruby observed.

“Sadly, they lost their path from God’s light and let Satan in with their lifestyle choices.” April lowered her voice and leaned forward, “One of them is a homosexual, and the other two swing both ways if you know what I mean?”

“You mean they were disowned for their sexuality?!” Meg exclaimed, shaking her head in disbelief. _What the actual fuck?!_ , she thought to herself, but remained quiet. 

April made a face, and whispered, “We don’t talk about them… right Castiel?” Castiel shook his head sadly, his voice breaking slightly with emotion, “No… no they… we don’t. “Anyway…” April perked up, trying to change the subject back to their wedding, “They basically told my parents that Castiel was in love with me and that we should marry. We were only eighteen, but it was clearly God’s wish to bring us together. Right Castiel?” she giggled, linking her arm with his; Castiel just nodding in agreement, same forced smile stuck on his face.

“Well that’s pretty cute,” Lisa noted, “Arranged marriages statistically are more likely to last.”

“ _Oh no…_ ” April sighed, “Our marriage wasn’t arranged, we wanted to get married, isn’t that right Castiel?” she giggled lightly, flicking her long red hair over her shoulder and ruffling his playfully, “but you know, if you let God into your marriage then it’ll last too.”

Dean chuckled and winked, pulling Lisa in for a kiss, “Yeah, well, no offense but when I’m boning Lisa, I really don’t want God to watch what we get up to!” Lisa chuckled and playfully hit Dean on the shoulder, returning the kiss.“Dean,” Sam growled, raising his eyebrows in disapproval, “show some respect.”

April smiled sweetly, “Oh no! It’s okay, we’re used to non-believers reacting that way. They just don’t understand the joy of being bathed in God’s everlasting light. Do they Castiel?” Her voice dripped with sarcasm, as she glanced at Castiel. He awkwardly averted his eyes from the unfolding situation and gave a brief shake of his head towards April before going back to toying with the label on the bottle, secretly wondering what he did wrong in his life to be in this situation.

“Anyway,” Meg interrupted, trying to change the subject, “How’s the engagement party planning coming on Rubes? Benny still doing the food?”

“Yeah… he’s gonna get the smoker out and do some BBQ,” Sam turned to face April and Castiel, grinning “You really haven’t lived ‘til you’ve tried his pulled pork and burnt ends. They are divine.” Got his own special recipe and everythin’.”

“Too right, if I was a condemned it’d be my last meal,” Dean mused, licking his lips at the thought of food.

Lisa nodded in agreement, “Yeah but if you’re eating Benny’s barbecue, then you really have to have the platter; burnt ends, pulled pork, baby-back ribs, smoked sausage, chicken wings and breast… all with that special seasoning.”

“Hey… can we stop talkin’ ‘bout food?” Meg moaned, stomach audibly growling. “You’re making me hungry.”

Sam grinned at April and Castiel, “You know what? You guys should totally come. It’s gonna be great. More the merrier, right Rubes?”   
“Sure,” she shrugged, “it’s going to be in a few months, so you’ve got a few weeks to let us know. We can get some non-alcoholic stuff in for you too since you don’t drink.”

“Maybe. I’ve not had BBQ in a while,” April hummed in response, turning her full attention to Meg, “So, Meg…”

She snapped to attention at the sound of her name, “Hmm?”

April stared intently, looking her over, “Where is Tom tonight?”

Confusion crossed Meg’s face briefly, “Uh… he’s at home.”

“Oh right… so he doesn’t mind you going out after work on your own then?” she asked.

Meg chuckled and shook her head in amusement, “I don’t really think he gives a damn what I get up to.”

April’s face dropped, eyes narrowing in judgement, “I’m very surprised that he lets you go out without checking up on you to make sure you’re okay! You’re _so pretty_ , after all.”

The penny dropped as Meg realised April assumed her Tom was her boyfriend, and not the angry black rescue cat that was probably asleep on her bed. Glancing over at Ruby, Sam, Dean, and Lisa she could tell they were thinking the same thing and she wasn’t going to let April know otherwise; and instead was going to make the most of the situation. Meg gave a sad sigh, “Well… poor guy can’t really use a phone… he doesn’t exactly have any hands. Anyway, he’s got nothing to worry about, I have a black belt in kickboxing, so I’m pretty sure I can handle myself so it’s not like he’ll starve to death.”

“Oh that’s terrible!” April exclaimed, looking horrified, “no hands… he’s so lucky to have someone that overlooks that issue.” she muttered in disbelief.

“Yeah… goodness knows what he’d get up to if did. Kinda glad he doesn’t y’know?” she smirked.

A look of disgust crossed April’s face, like she’d just seen Meg kick a puppy, “Um. What happened… no. No… none of my business,” she stammered, “Right. Okay… I’m just going to pop to the little girls room. Castiel, could you get the thingy from the truck for me.”

Castiel furrowed his brows, small lines of confusion appearing on his forehead as April glared at him. “Oh, right. Yes, of course.”

The group watched April head to the bathrooms and Castiel head to his car making sure they were out of earshot before descending into fits of laughter.

“Oh Meg, you’re awful!” Ruby exclaimed, tears running down her face as she fought hard not to laugh.

“Damn Meg… that was mean.” Dean commented with a grin.

Meg raised an eyebrow and smirked, “What? She didn’t ask… I just answered her questions. C’mon… you can see the way she looks at me like I’m a piece of shit ‘cos I’m not married yet?” she leant back into the booth and took a swing of her drink.

“Yeah but Tom is your cat,” Lisa interjected.

“C’mon Lis… you reckon April would tolerate me hanging out with y’all if I didn’t have a man to go home to. She’d probably lock Castiel in the attic in case he got any funny ideas from looking at a me” she chuckled.

Ruby grinned and grabbed a nacho as the waitress returned with the food and more drinks, “Meg’s not wrong. Bet their sex life is _so boring_. She seems like the type to lay back and think of Jesus.”

Lisa shook her head, trying to remain serious, “You are all awful people.”

“ _Oh Lisa, you’re so sweet!”_ Meg replied, shoving a nacho piled with guacamole, cheese, and sour cream into her mouth; mimicking April and causing Lisa to hiccup, trying to hid the growing giggles.

Sam stifled a chuckle, “C’mon… drink!” Passing around the shots, the group downed them in one as April and Castiel returned to the table; April glaring at the group bitterly, in silent judgement as they lined up three more tequila slammers each.

Whether it was the alcohol or the company, Meg finally found herself starting to relax and forget about the day from hell. However, there was still that tiny nagging doubt at the back of her mind that April was not the sweet, pious Christian woman she made out to be, and suspected that the jokes at Castiel’s expense was April’s way of keeping him in line. She shook that thought off and downed the next shot, listening and laughing as her friends and family shared anecdotes and stories, every so often catching the odd glance and soft smile her way from Castiel.


	4. Faith and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is becoming a regular in ER and Meg opens up to her therapist.

It was just over a week later and Castiel stood in his kitchen, making breakfast and coffee for April. She had been strangely quiet that morning, so he wasn’t going to take any chances and was determined to keep on her good side. She sat at the dining table flicking through the daily paper, huffing, and complaining every now and again about the latest celebrity divorce, the lack of faith these days and the way other women dressed, “Have you seen this Castiel? Another woman assaulted near the park last night! What the hell was she doing even going out alone that time of night? I bet she was one of those clubbers or whatever they’re called. Dressed in nothing but a belt and a crop top no doubt!”  
  
He rolled his eyes and sighed audibly without thinking as he placed an egg white omelette and black coffee in front of her, “Maybe she was jogging, or coming back from work late, you know women do sometimes work night shifts.”

April glanced up from the paper and gave a hard stare, “Is there a problem Castiel? It is unlike you to defend whores.”

Shaking his head he sat down quietly in front of her, “No, of course not April.” _No I usually remain quiet whilst you yell at me and insult other women for the way they dress,_ he thought to himself.

She studied his face for a moment, taking a sip of her coffee, “You wouldn’t lie to me would you, Castiel? You know how I feel about lying? How God feels about lying?”

“W-why would I lie you?” he asked, nervously, shaking his head.

“Oh you know… it seems you’ve done a lot of that recently… what with Amelia and now this Meg woman... and those rowdy _friends_ of yours.”

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “I’m not sure I understand.”

“Your friends are loud, rude and obnoxious… but I believe they mean well,” she shrugged. “But, I saw the way you looked at that Meg woman with lustful thoughts,” she pouted, “Don’t you love me anymore? I’m sure your mother and brother would love to know you’ve been coveting someone else.” 

“April, we’ve been together for fifteen years,” Castiel replied, defensively.

“Yes and you’ve already left me twice,” she sobbed, “I had to call your mother and Michael to make you come home to me; to where you belong! You know God frowns upon divorce.”

Castiel sat quietly, lost for the right words to say, “There has never been anyone else… I’ve never wanted anyone else.” He toyed with the breakfast on his plate, avoiding any eye contact.

April’s eyes darkened, “You are a liar Castiel Novak. I _know_ you look at other women. All men do. Men are sinful creatures with only lust on their minds. Tell me I’m wrong Castiel? Tell me I’m lying.”

“It’s polite to look at someone when they are talking to you,” he protested, trying to take her hand to defuse the situation.

“So you admit it then? You’re looking at other women?!” she snarled.

“Please April,” Castiel begged, “you’re just twisting my words now… I told you I loved you, please believe me.”

“How can I trust you,” she cried, standing up from the table and walking towards the sink, tears rolling down her face. She turned to face Castiel, cheeks red with anger, “Why do you lie Castiel? Why? Am I not good enough? Did you let Satan into your life?” Castiel stood up tentatively, deciding to try and calm her down before things got out of hand again and he got hurt. He carefully walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, ready to give her a hug. Within the blink of an eye she’d hit him with the cast iron skillet and knocked him to the floor. Raining down blow after blow across his back and sides, “ _YOU MADE ME DO THIS CASTIEL,”_ she snarled, “ _WHY DO YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME PUNISH YOU? WHY CAN’T YOU BE A GOOD LOYAL HUSBAND? WHY DID YOU LET THE DEVIL IN? WHY?”_

Castiel curled up into a ball on the floor, cradling his head in his arms to protect him from the blows and waiting for them to subsite, not daring to take a breath or uncurl.

A loud clatter sounded next to him as April dropped the skillet to the floor as April sunk to her knees and started to sob. She reached out tenderly and placed his head on her lap and ran fingers through his hair, causing him to flinch at every touch. Starting to cry, April uttered apologies and words of love as she wiped a bloodied hand on a dishcloth. His breath hitched and he coughed up a little blood and cradling him as she grabbed her cell phone she dialled 911. “Hi, ambulance please,” she asked, chewing the chain of her golden crucifix.

“Okay, can you tell me what happened?” a voice on the other end of the line asked.

“He fell down the stairs… my husband… uh… then he collapsed in the kitchen after… I don’t know what happened,” panic edging her voice, “Please… please get here soon. He… he just tripped and fell… then he tried to get up and he’s on the kitchen floor... and there is blood,” she cried, turning on the hysterics, and hoping the panic in her voice would conceal the lie.

“Listen to me, please try and keep calm ma’am? We’ll get an ambulance out to your husband as quickly as we can. Don’t worry, he’ll be in good hands.”

April thanked the operator and gave their address. Hanging up the phone, she curled next to Castiel and brushed tears from his face, “I’m sorry my love, please forgive me. God forgive me for lying. You just make me so angry sometimes. I just wish you could be a good husband and a good Christian… I wouldn’t get like this if you were.”  
  


* * *

  
Meg sat in her therapists office, sitting quietly in front of her counsellor, Mia, who was doing her best to get her to open up. Mia was a young, tall, black woman with a heart shaped face, deep brown eyes and a kind, full smile. She sat dressed in a pinstripe business suit with her notebook and pen, studying the petite brunette in front of her.

“So Meg, other than work stress, how have _you_ been feeling the past two weeks?” Mia spoke softly and with compassion, making Meg feel instantly at ease.

Meg shrugged, “I mean… it’s been okay I guess.”

Mia frowned, and nodded, “Okay you _guess_?” she half asked, half stated. “C’mon Meg, we’ve been seeing each other for a while now, you can tell me anything. Remember, it’s confidential.”

“I guess…” Meg hesitated, “I’ve sort of met someone and I’m kind of attracted to them…”

Mia smiled widely, “Well that’s a good thing. It shows you are overcoming your fear of relationships and are finally ready to move on.”

“Not exactly. He’s married but that isn’t really the issue… well it is,” she stumbled over her words, “I mean I think… I think his wife is abusing him and it’s brought up loads of old memories I’d tried to forget”

“I see. Would you like to tell me more?” she offered.

She shook her head out of irritation, not knowing where to begin or how to explain her fears; past trauma rearing its ugly head when she had worked so hard to quell it.

“I don’t know… he seems really shy and sweet. Really religious y’know? But; he came into ER with a head injury and for such a deep cut the excuse was just so _stupid_!” Meg gave an exasperated sigh, “His wife would barely let him talk and kept saying how she didn’t want me to treat him alone just ‘cos I haven’t got a fucking rock on my finger,” she rolled her eyes in exasperation, “…and then they came to our after work drinks and April was all ‘Castiel’ this and ‘Castiel’ that, and talking about how God disapproves of our drinking and that women that look a certain way deserve to be assaulted and all of that BS,” Meg ranted, letting her words spill out of her in torrents of anger, “It literally reminded me of how Crowley treated me when we were together,”

Mia frowned and took some notes, “Do you think you could be projecting your negative past experiences onto him because of what you went through?”

Meg laughed bitterly, “Sam said that. No… it’s more complicated than that,” she sighed, taking a sip from a glass of water, “Dean introduced him to our group… and then Sam suggested that he bring April to meet us all, so she’d feel more relaxed knowing us. I mean she seemed sweet enough but Cas… maybe I am imagining it…” she shrugged sadly, trying to blink back tears that threatened to escape her eyes and roll down her cheeks.

Mia nodded, “It seems she really upset you. Do you think that it could be your different upbringings and values that could be leading you to see things that aren’t there? Those who have suffered domestic violence such as yourself, sometimes experience anxiety and trauma at seemingly innocent situations.”

“I mean she was really apologetic and said she was a bitch ‘cos she was _worried_ … like overly apologetic” she frowned, “…but I don’t know. I just had the feeling something wasn’t right. He flinched every time she tried to touch him affectionately.”

“I see… well without proof there isn’t really much you can do other than to be a good friend and, to be there if he needs him. Maybe drawing on your experiences though tough, could help you to help him _if_ your instincts are correct. I have to point out, it's highly unlikely, although one in seven men suffer from domestic violence. I am afraid it's a taboo subject, especially if as you say they’re from a conservative religious background.”

“I guess so…” she hesitated, “Y’know… I never thought the first man I’d be attracted to after Crowley would be a guy who is married.”

Mia nodded in understanding, “It’s natural to be attracted to someone with the qualities we desire in a relationship and to be attracted as you say, to someone sweet after trauma. Perhaps it’s time you should start to think about dating again?”

Cheeks flushing with embarrassment, Meg looked down at her lap awkwardly, “I don’t know if I’m ready… I know it’s been six years now, but despite what people think… I’m happy enough alone. I mean who wants a broken women who can’t even give them kids?” Meg offered, not knowing whether she was trying to convince herself or her therapist.

“Remember, humans are social creatures and need affection and companionship to thrive. We can discuss more about your fears of intimacy and commitment next time. Now, I’m afraid our session is almost over, but I’ll see you again in two weeks, yes?”

Meg nodded, “Yeah, thanks Mia.”

“Stop by reception, they’ll give you a script for your anti-depressants. There will be enough there to last you for the next two months and we can assess you again next time if needed.”

Meg walked out to the reception with a sigh of relief, closing the door behind her. She was unsure if the therapy had been working but it had been paid for out of a hefty compensation pay-out, so she wasn’t going to complain. Grabbing the script from the receptionist, she headed for her bike and headed for home.  
  


* * *

  
Paramedics wheeling a gurney crashed through the double doors into ER, met by Sam, Ruby, and three other triage nurses as a worried looking April ran by the side of the trolly.

“Castiel Novak, male, thirty-three years old. Suspected broken ribs and traumatic pneumothorax sustained by a fall down a flight of stairs.”

“Shit,” Sam uttered under his breath. “Mrs Novak, I am afraid you’ll need to wait outside.”

“No… No. I will not leave him. I won’t,” she yelled, panic edging her voice.

“Please calm down, I am afraid it’s staff only in the trauma room. Now please… someone will be with you ASAP, he is currently stable has had an x-ray to see what the damage is. The best thing you can do right now is just wait patiently,” Sam replied firmly, bending down, and looking at her at eye level, giving a compassionate squeeze of the shoulders. Sam set to work on Castiel; inserting a chest drain and giving him strong painkillers to ease the pain from the broken ribs. Checking the x-ray he was relieved to see only a couple of breaks but there was significant bruising across his chest and ribs. He glanced over at Ruby, “You know… Meg believes that April is abusing Cas… I dismissed her at first ‘cos of the Crowley shit, but…” he pointed to a large round purple bruise, “Have you ever seen anything like that from a fall down the stairs? Usually with such a fall, bruising would be on the arms, legs, buttocks and lower back. Castiel’s bruising is localised to the one area. It looks more like repeated blunt-force trauma with a heavy object.”

Ruby closed her eyes and took a breath, “Well, we can’t really do anything without his permission, and at the moment he is in no fit state to say anything. I’d say we keep him under observation and make sure April is kept away until he regains consciousness and we’ve had a chance to speak to him. I’ll… make something up and I’ll pull some strings with admin and get him in a private ward; Rowena owes me a huge favour anyway.”

“Okay, I’ll get Jo to inform April and see if we can persuade her to go home and call his family. I’ll speak to Cas when he wakes up.”

“I’ll text Meg and let her know. We should really get Castiel to consent before we take images of his injuries.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
  


* * *

  
Meg’s phone pinged and she groaned as she reached over her cat to grab her phone. Grumbling at the interruption on her day off, she glanced at the screen to see Ruby’s name pop up. _Ugh, probably asking me to come in,_ she muttered to herself and turned the phone off and buried it under a cushion.

Tom glared at her in displeasure, eyes widening and gave a low growl.

“What? It’s my day off!” she snapped at the cat. Meg could feel the eyes of the furry black cat boring into her sides, “FINE. Just get off my case, ‘kay Tom,” she moaned. _You really are losing it Meg,_ she thought, making a mental note to tell Mia she was having one-sided conversations with her cat.  
  
Picking up her phone, she opened the message from her sister and her heart sank at the words on the screen: _Meg, Cas has been admitted to ER. Sammy thinks you could be right about the DV thing but IDK - April seems pretty cut up about it._

Taking a deep breath and blinking back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her, she went to her bathroom cabinet and swallowed down an Inderal to help ease the building panic attack. She was very glad at that moment she was alone and there was nobody there to see her breakdown. She quickly splashed water on her face and stared at herself sadly in the cabinet mirror; sad, tired eyes staring back. Heading to her bedroom she grabbed her jacket and helmet, firing a quick text off to Ruby, _On my way. Get April out of there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter - apologies... I've been really busy and struggled to finish. Still... there is better to come that's been partially written and needs an edit.


	5. You Won't See Me Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel makes a decision but will he stick to it?

Castiel awoke in the hospital, the bright lights of his room hurting his eyes. There was a dull ache in his side, and it hurt to breath or movie. The last thing he remembered was hoping he would die so the pain would finally end, and then flashes of darkness interspersed with the voices of paramedics and sirens. He blinked against the light as the tall, muscular figure of Sam came into focus.

“Welcome back Cas,” Sam smiled, signing the paperwork at the end of the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been hit by a truck,” he groaned, trying to sit up. “I… where’s April?”

“She’s in the waiting room. I suggest you get some rest before you see visitors. You’ve been through quite a trauma and we don’t want to excite you,” Sam offered, filling in the notes at the end of the hospital bed. 

Worry briefly crossed Castiel’s features, “I… no… no I don’t want to see her. Can you get rid of her? Please?”

“Jo is speaking to her now. She’s going to tell her that you are not yet up for visitors and to come back tomorrow.”

“Yes… please.” Castiel frowned, and took a deep breath, running a hand through his already unruly hair, “Sam… can I ask a favour?” he queried.

“Sure Cas, whatever you need," he smiled, placing the clipboard back. 

“April and I had an argument… it’s why I tripped and fell… I wasn’t concentrating,” he lied, “I just need somewhere to stay for a while… to think things through and clear my head.”

“Right,” Sam nodded, “You will be here for a few days while you recover but I’ll see what we can do. I mean… Ruby’s folks are coming down for a few days but I’m pretty sure Dean and Lisa could probably put you up in their guest room for a while.”

“Thank you, Sam. I really appreciate it.” 

Sam nodded, “I’ve got rounds to do now, but I’ll check in on you later. If you need anything just press the buzzer and one of the nurses will be with you.”

Castiel nodded and sank back into the pillows, closing his eyes and blinking back the tears, not knowing what to do or where to go. Part of him wanted to leave April, to run away and never come back, but he knew his mother Naomi, and brother Michael would find a way to bring him home. He also knew if he went to the police he wouldn’t be believed. After all, he was around six-foot tall and fairly well built, and April had told him that should he speak one word to the cops, she would tell them that _he_ was the abuser, and who were they going to believe? He supposed he was used to the beatings by ‘now’; he couldn’t remember a time when he wasn’t afraid of the strap as a child, or the flogger as a teenager, and now anything his wife could get her hands on. Breathing deeply he started to cry and wished that death would be merciful and finally take him. He was pulled from his dark thoughts when the door opened.

Meg stood in the doorway. Dressed in black jeans and a leather biker jacket, her dark curls fell over her shoulders framing her face. She smiled sympathetically, walking over to take a seat by his bedside. “Hello Clarence,” she whispered.   
  


* * *

  
April sat in the hospital chapel, crying, and quietly praying. Nurse Harvelle had advised her Castiel was not up to visitors, and suggested she leave and come back tomorrow. She had protested angrily until security had been called to escort her off the ward. She was afraid; afraid Castiel may die, afraid of going to jail, and, afraid the man she loved would leave her. She knew her punishment had been rather excessive, but reasoned it was better to punish him for his sins, rather than knowing his soul would burn for eternity in Hell. She had already spoken to her brother in law, Michael and she knew what she had to do, but wasn’t sure how to do it. It was deception, yes but if it meant saving Castiel from the pit she was sure God would understand. She prayed for forgiveness, for her husband’s soul, and that she wouldn’t be caught for what she was about to do. Standing up she took a deep breath and walked out of the chapel and towards obstetrics and gynaecology.

She took a deep breath, and walked confidently through the doors that lead to the waiting area, and sat down, grabbing a magazine but not reading it. She listened to the conversations of the patients around her, biding her time and waiting for the right moment. Spotting a young woman clutching her purse, and juggling her scan, a coffee, and her young son, she took her chance; standing up and deliberately bumping into the woman scattering the contents of her handbag and coffee everywhere.

“Oh my god, I’m _so_ sorry,” she began to sob, turning on the waterworks, “Let me help you… ugh… my husband was supposed to be here with me and he’s not… it’s our first child…” her breath hitched as she forced tears to roll down her cheeks.

The young woman smiled kindly, “Don’t worry… it’s okay, it happens. Congrats on your first by the way, it’s one of the most joyous occasions. I’m sorry your husband couldn’t make it.”

April cried harder, helping the woman collect her scattered items, “He _always_ does this… he’s just so _insensitive_ sometimes…”

She gazed sadly at April, feeling sorry for the crying woman in front of her. “Can I buy you a decaf?” she offered, giving her a sympathetic squeeze on the shoulder, as April slipped the scan photo into her pocket unnoticed, “Looks like you could use one!”  
  
April stood up, helping the woman to collect the remainder of the items in her purse, “Thank you… but no… my appointment is shortly, and I really can’t miss it. I’m sorry again…”

“Don’t worry… and good luck,” the woman smiled, and waved as she led the child out of the doors.

Breathing a sigh of relief she opened the scan photo and glanced at the baby. It revealed the gender was male and that the scan was at the 21-week mark. Sliding it into her purse, she uttered a quiet prayer of thanks and forgiveness. She hoped she wouldn’t need to use it, but Michael and Naomi had told her she had to do anything to keep her marriage together; God would not forgive her if they were to divorce. Hurrying out of the hospital and into her car, she slid the scan photo in the pocket behind the driver’s seat for safe keeping.   
  


* * *

**  
**“We should get you a loyalty card, Clarence. You’re becoming a regular.” Meg joked.

“Clarence?” Castiel asked, confusion crossing his face, squinting at the petite brunette at his bedside.

“’s a nickname. Don’t worry ‘bout it,” she smiled softly, “Don’tcha watch movies or read books?”

“Meg… you can call me Cas…”

“Sure the missus will let me?” she scoffed, removing her jacket, and setting it over the back of the chair and sitting down next to him, “Cas it is,” she grinned. Meg grimaced, sadly taking in the scene before her; Castiel’s blue eyes were full of pain and sadness and it clearly hurt him to move with the chest drain and catheter inserted. Her heart sank at the thought of the gorgeous man before her being hurt and unhappy, and she wondered how she had fallen so fast for the married man before her. 

“Do you mind if I have a look?” she asked, “I know I’m off duty, but want to make sure they’re treating you right.”

Castiel nodded, “Yes, of course.”

She nodded and pulled back the bed covers, carefully lifting the top of his pyjamas, revealing angry purple and green bruising centralised around the ribs, “Damnit Cas, this is nasty…”

“I… um… fell down the stairs,” he offered.

“Really? It seems to be a very localised trauma for a fall down the stairs. Trust me… I was pushed down a flight of stairs and the bruising was in more than one place.”

He peered up at her sadly, “I had an argument with April… I wasn’t looking where I was going and just tripped,” he stated, trying to sound convincing.

“Well, if you ever need to talk, I’m here for you, ‘kay Cas?” Meg looked at him with empathy and gave his arm a quick squeeze, “Anyway, I hear you wanna take a break from April for a bit? I spoke to Lisa and Dean on the way here and they’ve said you can stay in their guest room for a while… ‘til you decide what you wanna do.”

Castiel hesitated slightly, “I-” he started, “Thank you, I appreciate it. April has a bit of a temper on her…”

Meg raised an eyebrow, “Oh. Really? I thought you guys had the perfect marriage from what she was saying in the Beehive the other day?” she tried to keep her voice light, but she was pretty sure even Castiel could see through her at that moment.

“No… I mean yes. I… we’re happy. She just gets a little jealous and angry sometimes.”

“Castiel?” she asked, “You know… if you want to tell us anything, we won’t judge you ‘kay? We can help you. Understand?”

Castiel exhaled with a grimace of pain, tears welling in his eyes. He quickly glanced at Meg, nodding, “I… I think I need to rest now. Thank you for arranging a place to stay for me.”

“Don’t mention it, Feathers.”

“Oh and Meg… could you do me a favour? I need to know something... once and for all.”

“Sure, what do you need?”

Castiel gave careful instructions to Meg and she nodded. Disappearing for twenty-minutes, she returned with a small cup in a plastic Ziploc bag which she handed to Castiel. “Now… I’m sure you don’t need a hand but if you do just shout,” she winked, “I’ll wait outside... give me a shout when you’re done.”

“Was that a flirtation?” he queried, blue eyes squinting in confusion.

Meg raised an eyebrow, “Only if you want it to be Clarence…”  
  


* * *

  
Castiel adjusted his tie and pulled on his tan overcoat, wincing at the pain in his broken ribs. He had been in hospital for five days and was glad to be finally leaving. He glanced at himself in the mirror and collected his overnight bag. Glancing at himself in the mirror, he ran a hand through his short brown hair, causing it to stick up in different directions. There was a knock at the door and Meg walked in with a friendly smile, “Mr Novak, I’m just gonna sign your release papers and you’re free to go. Your chariot awaits,” opening the door she let Dean in.

“Hey Cas,” Dean greeted, “Let me get that bag for you. Hope you’re hungry cos Lis has cooked way too much food as per usual. Sammy and Ruby are gonna be comin’ over too.”

“Oh… right. You really didn’t have to make a fuss,” Castiel protested, glancing at Meg for support; Meg shook her head and shrugged in response.

“Heh… she always does this. Loves to cook my girl… hey Meg… you comin’ tonight too?” he asked.

“I guess… saves me ordering take out,” she replied with a wink, “Hey – if you don’t mind waiting, I get off in fifteen minutes – could I get a lift?”

Dean nodded and lead Castiel towards the exit. There was a shout from behind them that made them freeze in their tracks.

“CASTIEL… Where do you think you’re going?” April growled, storming over to the two men in front of her, clearly not intimidated by the difference in height. “You shouldn’t be going out with friends in your condition! You’re injured… you should be home with me, where I can look after you.”

Dean shot her a dirty look, “Yeah, cos you did a great job of that before,” he hissed and turned to walk away, Castiel following and trying not to look back.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked matter-of-factly, placing her hands on her hips, and straightening up to try and appear intimidating.

Dean sighed heavily and turned to face her, “What it means is he’s taking a break… he’s gonna stay with Lisa and Me for a bit.”

She glared over at Castiel, “Is this true?” she snapped.

He nodded, “Yes… it is. I need some time to think, April. I’m sorry.”

A range of emotions flashed over her face as she fought back the urge to hit Dean. Turning to face Castiel she lowered her voice, “You _can’t do this to me_ ,” she snarled, “ _What will your parents think?! What will your brothers and sisters think? What will God think? These people have made you turn your back on God. You need to come home right now, or you will burn in a lake of fire…”_

Castiel glanced at Dean, and back at Meg and Sam who were now standing behind April with a security guard, ready for her to be removed should she continue to make a scene. He looked at her with pity and sighed, “I’m sorry April. I’m leaving with Dean. I’ll speak to you soon… once I’ve had some time to think.”

“Ugh…” darkness grew over April’s features as she turned to face Meg, “This is all _your_ fault,” she spat, “You’ve corrupted him with your… your _liberal_ ideas…” she turned on her heels and stormed out past Castiel and Dean, tears in her eyes as she contemplated her next move.


	6. Trampled Under Foot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beaten and broken, Castiel struggles with conflicting feelings.

Castiel sat quietly in the passenger seat of Dean’s beloved, black ’67 Chevrolet Impala, staring out the windshield. The awkward silence was palpable, and Dean reached over and turned on the stereo, “You like Zep?” Dean questioned.

“I… uh… I’ve not heard of them,” Castiel confessed, as the backdoor opened and Meg climbed in.

“Cool… Zep.” Meg nodded approvingly, “Let’s get to yours… I’m starving.”

“Can you believe Cas hasn’t heard of Zep?!” Dean asked.

“April frowns upon rock and pop music… she says it’s the devils music.”

Dean chuckled, “Well, you know what they say. The Devil does have all the best tunes.”

Castiel squinted in confusion and glanced over at Meg. She gave a smirk and shook her head gently, “Don’t worry Cas, it’s just a saying… just means me ‘n’ Dean are gonna have to make you a mixtape.” 

“Oh,” he nodded, “I see.”

Although the journey was short, the uncomfortable silence in the car made it feel like an eternity, and both Meg and Dean were glad to arrive at the house Dean shared with his wife Lisa. Climbing out of the car, Dean grabbed Cas’ bag from the trunk and Meg helped him climb out of the front seat. Castiel hissed with pain grabbing onto Meg’s arm with one hand and clutching his side with the other. 

“Yeah… ‘s gonna be painful for a bit,” Meg offered, steadying him, “Just make sure you take those painkillers to give your ribs time to heal. If you cough, sneeze, or even hiccup ‘s gonna hurt real bad and you’re gonna strain your muscles and it’ll take longer to heal… this will stop the pain-reaction cycle.”

The three of them walked into Dean’s spacious home, welcomed by Lisa. She smiled at Castiel sympathetically, “You can stay here as long as you wish, honey, we’ve got a spare room.”

“Thank you Lisa, I appreciate it.”  
  
Dean wrapped an arm around her, greeting her and pulling her in to kiss her cheek, glancing over at Meg and Castiel, “Right Cas… let me show you to your room and where the bathroom is. Lisa just recently finished redecorating, so you’re our first guest. Meg – do you wanna grab yourself a beer?”

“Yeah, I could use one after the day I’ve had,” Meg nodded, “Mr Thompson was back in _again_ …,” she groaned.

“The dick guy?” Dean inquired, chuckling, “I swear he does this ‘cos he’s got a nurse fetish and loves you all feeling him up… I mean who wouldn’t.” he chuckled, causing Lisa to elbow him lightly in protest as Meg shot him a death stare.

“No shit…,” she muttered. Meg grabbed a beer and sat on the sofa as Castiel returned, “Didn’t know if you wanted one too,” she smiled.

Castiel sat down next to Meg on the sofa, hands folded, “I really shouldn’t… not with these painkillers and antibiotics.”

“We have soda,” Lisa offered, “Cola… lemonade?”

Castiel smiled politely, “A cola would be lovely, thank you.”

Lisa grinned, and turned to Dean, “Can you come grab the drinks babe? I gotta get the dinner finished,” she turned to Meg and Castiel, “Chicken pot-pie with sweet potato mash and corn on the cob, okay for you?”

“Hell yeah… it beats the takeaway and leftovers I’ve been eating this week. Late shifts suck” Meg noted.

Dean and Lisa walked to the kitchen, speaking in hushed tones, leaving Meg and Castiel alone on the sofa. He turned to face Meg and smiled softly, small lines appearing in the corners of his blue eyes, “I just want to thank you for… well, you know,” she whispered glancing vaguely downwards, “Do you know how long it’ll take for the results to come back?”

Meg grabbed a white envelope from her purse and passed it over, “I pulled a few strings and got it rushed through super quickly. No cost… they owed me one.”

He squinted and tilted his head in confusion, “Why would you do this for me? You barely know me… this is just too much.”

She gazed at him for a moment, trying to find the right words to say, “I’m a nurse and I always try to do the best for my patients… besides, I think you and I are gonna be good friends.”

Castiel looked at Meg seriously, clutching the envelope in his hand, “Can you…? Please?”

“Cas, I gotta adhere to patient confidentiality… I’m sorry.”

“Please, Meg.”

Nodding, she sighed and took the envelope back, opening the flap, “Are you sure you want me to tell you?”

“Please…” he nodded, placing a hand on Meg’s knee before quickly removing it, the intimate gesture surprising her.

“Okay… let’s do this,” she pulled out the letter and slowly opened it, scanning the page for the test results and then glancing back at Castiel sadly, “I’m sorry Cas… it says here that you have an incredibly low sperm count. I mean this could be the reason you and April haven’t been able to conceive.”

Castiel nodded, “Oh… well, it does explain a lot.”

Meg placed her hand on his arm in a gesture of support, “You know, there are treatments out there… or there is adoption? I mean should you… you know it doesn’t matter.”

“No, thank you Meg, I’m okay with this.”

“Really? What God’s plan and all that?”

“Yes… I guess.” Sighing deeply he looked at Meg softly, “Meg… can I be honest with you?” he asked.

Meg took a deep breath to mentally prepare herself for whatever was to come, “Sure thing…”

Castiel’s face grew more serious as he stared at the beautiful woman next to him. His heart began to race, and he fought the urge to kiss her, “I don’t w-…” only to be cut off by Ruby and Sam entering the room, playfully bickering about party plans, and carrying various bottles of alcohol. He sighed a and shook his head, “Never mind…”

Meg was about to speak when Ruby grabbed her and pulled her up into a hug, “Oh my god Meg, I’ve found the perfect maid of honour dress for you… c’mon lets go find Lisa I gotta show you both!” she laughed dragging her from sitting room towards the kitchen.

Turning around, she looked back at Castiel sitting on the sofa, “Later!” she mouthed, leaving him with the younger Winchester.  
  


* * *

  
Sam sat next to Castiel on the sofa in awkward silence, “So…” he ventured, “How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” he muttered, “tired too.”

“That’ll be the painkillers. The tiredness will wear off soon.”

Castiel nodded and remained silent, taking a sip of his soda, and clutching it carefully in his hands. His new friends were nice, and so kind to help him out like this, but he couldn’t help but wonder what April was doing and if she had told his mother, Naomi, and older brother; Michael. They were without mercy, and he dreaded what would happen when they found out he had left April again, and worse still that he couldn’t give her a child. He secretly supposed it was a blessing in disguise, especially with April’s short temper, but there was a good chance that his family would take their disappointment out on his younger siblings; twins Hael and Hannah. Dean came in at that moment talking about the girls and their obsession with Sam and Ruby’s upcoming wedding, complaining that they were taking over the kitchen, and talking about ‘girly shit’ whilst rolling his eyes. Castiel smiled and nodded along, still lost in thought.  
  


* * *

  
Meg stood in the kitchen with Lisa and Ruby listening them chatter away about her sister’s up and coming wedding. She was lost in thought, staring through the large open plan kitchen into the living area at Castiel sitting quietly on the sofa. She sighed absentmindedly before a laugh snapped her to attention, “You got it bad Meg,” Ruby chuckled quietly, “He’s only been separated from his wife for a day… give it a week at least!” she winked.

“Shut up,” Meg muttered, “…and anyway, I’m _not_ interested. I’m just concerned,” she protested, taking large gulps of her beer.

“Listen Meg, you just need to get back out there… y’know back in the dating scene,” Lisa laughed, handing Meg a glass of white wine, “Oooh… I know! There is this really hot guy at work who’d be perfect for you. Really handsome, well-spoken, and super rich thanks to his Dad’s inheritance. He’s single since his divorce and since I told him all about you, he would _love_ to meet you.”

Meg forced a smile, “Maybe… y’know I’m not sure if I am ready to start dating again you know? I’m happy being single… it’s less hassle.”

“It’s been six years,” Ruby frowned.

“Exactly,” Lisa agreed, “Time to get back on the horse. Come on… just meet this guy from my workplace? He’s called Arthur Ketch and he’s British and super gorgeous.”

“British? Yeah… you know how that ended last time.” Meg groused, remembering her ex-husband, and shuddering at the thought of dating another British guy.

“Arthur isn’t like that… c’mon… _please?_ ” Lisa begged, grabbing her arm, and making puppy-dog eyes at Meg, a trick she had seemingly picked up from Dean.

“I-I don’t know… maybe?”

Ruby chuckled and snaked an arm around her sister’s waist, “Doesn’t matter,” she giggled, whispering into her ear, “I’ve invited him to my engagement party… you’ll meet him then.”

Meg sighed deeply and glanced at her sister, kissing her on the cheek, “Right… trust you to interfere in my love life. You’re lucky you’re my sister, y’know...”

Ruby and Lisa glanced at each other and gave a high-five. “I _knew_ I could talk her around,” Ruby squealed, “Who knows! It may mean you have a plus one to my wedding.”

Meg nodded and set down the empty beer bottle, then picked up the glass of wine. Taking a sip, she listened to Ruby and Lisa squealing over table decorations, seating plans, and other wedding ideas, wishing she were in the living room with the boys, talking music, cars, and bikes.  
  


* * *

  
Lisa served dinner and they all sat around the large dining table, drinking, laughing, and chatting. The food was devoured quickly, and soon desert and after-dinner drinks were brought out. Castiel sat quietly, content from eating more than he had in a long while and listening to the snippets of conversation around the table. 

“ _…I swear if Mr Johnson comes in ONE MORE TIME, I’m going to cut his dick off permanently!”_

_“…this idiot put diesel in his new car instead of petrol and it’s fucked the whole thing up… he’s moaning at me saying somehow it’s my fault cos the dealer won’t replace it…”_

_“…we’ve gained so many new clients that we’re going to have to hire new staff soon. I’m in charge of the hiring process and I’m getting commission for every new starter so if you know anyone…”_

_“You should do it Meg… you’re a great nurse so it’s only logical the next step is to become a doctor…”_

_“…yeah well… you know how Tom gets… he hates everyone.”_

_“…so like Meg was saying, Mr Thompson was in… this time he’d basically microwaved a grapefruit and stuck his dick in it cos he was told it’d feel like a real woman… he has third degree burns…”_

_“Hey Meg, if you still need me to look at your bike…”_

_“…anyway, she’s a bitch and spreading stuff around the office about how she’s gonna ruin my wedding… like you’re just jealous cos your boyfriend left you at the alter and ran off with your maid of honour…”_

“So Castiel, what do you do for a living?” Ruby inquired, pulling him out of his daydream.

Castiel blinked a few times, “Oh… um.. I’m a freelance writer, and part-time English lecturer at the University. I also occasionally do odd jobs for my family around their church, but that's usually cash-in-hand.”

“Oh… that’s nice,” Ruby replied, shifting awkwardly, “…so…”

Castiel frowned, lines appearing in his forehead. Visibly uncomfortable now the attention was focused on him, he shifted in his seat. “Um, the church thing is just to bring in some extra money and keep April happy. My passion is writing but it’s not always a steady income, and the Uni doesn't pay much, so I supplement it working for my family. It’s a means to an end.”

“So, you thought about what you’re gonna do? You gonna leave her?” Dean asked, “Your wife’s a psycho.”

“ _Dean!”_ Lisa hissed.

Castiel shook his head, “No… no I haven’t just yet. Excuse me… I’m rather weary from everything and I think I’d like to rest. Excuse me.”

Everyone glared at Dean as an awkward silence filled the room and everyone bid Castiel a good night. Rising from the table, he slowly made his way to the guest bedroom. Closing the door behind him he changed into his pyjamas, wincing with pain, and climbed into the large king-sized bed and lay back against the soft, downy pillows. Closing his eyes tightly, he began to sob silently as he heard Meg, Sam and Ruby say their goodbyes and made their way home.  
  


* * *

  
Castiel awoke to sunlight streaming in through a gap in the drapes. He had been staying with Dean and Lisa for almost two weeks, and he finally felt well enough to do some work. Grabbing his phone from the nightstand, he switched it on and noted there were over fifty missed calls, and almost one hundred text messages from April, his mother Naomi, and older brother, Michael. Groaning, he buried the phone under his pillow. He really didn’t want to get up, but he had a deadline looming and was thankful he had backed everything to cloud storage. Lisa had also given him use of her old laptop after he mentioned he would need to go home and get his. Pulling back the duvet, he winced with pain as he sat up, grabbing his side as he reached for the jeans and shirt Dean had given him. Slipping downstairs, the house was quiet. A note left on the counter advised that both Lisa and Dean had left for work and where the coffee supplies in the kitchen were located. Making himself a large mug of coffee, he sat at the kitchen counter, enjoying the morning sunshine streaming in from the large bay window, and opened the borrowed laptop. He went through his usual pre-work ritual; checking the weather, checking the news, and checking his emails. Amongst the usual junk mail adverts for busty Asian beauties, penis enlargements, and ‘hot girls near you’, a familiar name flashed up on the screen: Meg Masters. Confused, he clicked on the icon to open the email and began to read.

_‘Hey Clarence,_

_Found your email address on google. Hope you’re doing okay – will be good to catch up sometime? We didn’t really get a chance the other week. Anyway… just wanted to send you this link… it may help you. _

_See you soon… just not in ER please?_

_Meg xxx’_

Tentatively, he clicked on the link, opening a webpage for male victims of domestic violence. His heart raced as he read through testimonies of other abuse victims, before deleting Meg’s email and slamming the lid closed. _April loves me,_ he told himself, _Meg is wrong… she’s just worried for my soul and gets angry sometimes. Besides… what woman would want a man that can’t give them a family? April is right… I’m worthless. I’ll never do better than her._ Sighing, Castiel switched on his phone and read the numerous messages one by one.

_‘Castiel… please come home. I’m sorry… I love you and miss you.’_

_‘Castiel – me again. I really miss you… the house is kinda creepy without you’_

_‘Cas… please. I’m sorry. I swear to God this will never happen again. You have my word’_

_‘Honey… please. At least call me so we can talk. I think we should get relationship counselling. The church has given me a number to call… it’ll be good for us.’_

_‘My love? Just to let you know I’ve started anger management with the church. It’d be really good to see you again so we can talk things through. Look… I promise things will be better. If it helps… I’ve not spoken to your family about this. They don’t know you left me and think you're on a religious writers retreat.’_

_‘Please Castiel. I can’t live without you… you’re my soulmate. Please… please can you call me?’_

Tears formed in Castiel’s eyes. He felt completely empty, and his heart hurt at the thought of his mother finding out and taking her frustrations out on his younger sisters. April had promised him and sworn to God she wouldn’t hurt him again, and he knew that to do that she was telling the truth. He took a deep breath and pressed the call back button. Each ring felt like an eternity until the receiver on the other end clicked, “Hello?”

“Hey… uh… April. It’s me…” _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late - I study part time too and it's been taking up most of my time. But it's here now...


	7. If You Abandon Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel makes a choice, but is it a good one?

There was a moment of silence as Castiel waited with bated breath for the reply on the other end, his heart racing so fast it felt like it was going to burst out from his chest.

 _“Castiel?”_ April replied softly, _“Is… is it really you?”_ she asked, voice breaking slightly.

“Yes. It’s me. I… I um got your messages.”

 _“Oh… good… I meant every word you know,”_ she replied, remorse filling her voice, _“I’m sorry… you know that I never meant to hurt you. My therapist says I need to find another outlet for my anger and to ask God for guidance, so I don’t let Satan into my soul.”_

“I see,” he replied quietly, taking a sip of his now cold coffee, “Um… so… is it… the therapy I mean, helping?”

April breathed an audible sigh of relief, _“Yes Castiel… I feel so much better and so much closer to God. I mean… I know you’ve been gone two weeks now but… I was hoping you and I could maybe meet? Maybe you could come home? I really miss you… and I can’t make any more excuses to your mother to stop her coming over,”_ she lied.

“I mean… yeah… I miss you too April. We have been together a long time and it is strange to be away from you.”

 _“I… I’m sorry,”_ April sighed, “ _Look… maybe moving here was a bad idea. Maybe we need to move again you know? Away from those friends of yours,” bitterness edging her voice. “Perhaps we can find a tiny town in the South; Texas maybe… where y’know it’s a mainly Christian community who actually value God?”_

“Maybe… I mean we’ve only been here a few months. Can we not give it more of a chance?” he asked, hopefully.

April’s voice turned serious, _“I mean that depends on you Castiel. We can… I just need you to promise that you won’t see or talk to that Meg bitch ever again.”_

Castiel’s heart sank. He liked Meg a lot. She was unlike any woman he had ever met, fun, vivacious, sarcastic, with a wicked sense of humour, and always one of the lads. She was beautiful too, and his heart always skipped a beat when he saw her. She was kind, caring, and sweet; she was also incredibly feisty when anyone messed with her or her friends. But he needed April; she was the one that dealt with his mother and brother, she was the one who made sure bills were paid, who made the financial decisions, and looked after his money and savings. She was the only woman he had ever slept with, and the only woman he ever cared for, and he loved her. She had always protected him from what she had said was the _big bad world_ , where everyone will use him and take advantage. He made the realisation, that despite everything, he relied on her a lot. Feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt, Castiel sighed sadly, “Okay. That’s… fine. But she’s going to be at Sam and Ruby’s engagement party, I don’t know if I can avoid her there.”

April perked up, _“That’s fine. As long as you avoid her and don’t talk to her, we can still go to your friends party.”_

“Thank you, April.”

 _“So… when are you coming home?”_ she asked, kindly, _“I’m cooking your favourite meal tonight; pasta bake with garlic bread,”_ hopefulness creeping into her voice.

“I’ll… give me an hour or so. I’m still recovering at Dean and Lisa’s.”

 _“I can pick you up!” she offered, “Just give me the address and I’ll drive over. Won’t take me long.”_  
  
Castiel relayed the address information to April and ended the call. Writing a hasty note letting Lisa and Dean know he had gone home, he grabbed his medication ,and the few new clothes he had brought; leaving a few dollars as a thank you for their hospitality, he closed the door behind him and headed out to the sidewalk to wait for April.  
  


* * *

  
Meg sat quietly in her therapist’s office, clutching a large cup of coffee. She had a lot on her mind, and had made sure to book a double session with Mia. However, now she was sitting here she didn’t really feel like talking. Toying with the wooden stirrer, she sighed deeply and stared at the certificates on the stark white walls and the token green Yucca in the corner of the room. It felt cold and sterile rather than warm and inviting. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine as she was snapped back to attention by the woman in front of her.

“Do you want to share your thoughts, Meg?” she smiled kindly, “Everything you tell me is in the strictest confidence.”

“I don’t know Mia… I thought… I don’t know what I thought. Just my sister and friends, they think I have a crush on Castiel, y’know… the new friend to our group? Anyway, because he’s married they think I’m wasting my time – and they’re right… I have no business being attracted to a married man, but I am _sure..._ no _certain_ he is being abused. Nobody believes me… I sent him an email and he didn’t even bother replying. I just feel so helpless… not to mention I want to smack his bitch of a wife.”

“I have to say Meg, this is something you keep bringing up. As I have said before, it’s highly unlikely that this man is being abused. The statistics on female on male abuse is rather low compared to male-on-female violence. Now I’m not saying that I don’t believe you, but from what you have said previously, he is tall and well-built so would be able to defend himself," she looked up at Meg from her notes, dark eyes fixed on her face, "Now, can I ask you... do you think you may be projecting your past trauma onto him because it’s the first time you have felt romantic attraction since your marriage to Crowley? You are attracted to this man and you want to 'rescue' him for yourself.” Mia asked, pushing her glasses up her nose, and scribbling notes on the pad in front of her.

Meg frowned and rolled her eyes, “I guess… yeah I am. I mean… he _has_ left his wife but… y’know… I’ve been there and he’ll probably go back to her no matter what I say.”

Mia nodded and smiled at Meg kindly, “Well there is some progress there. You are admitting that you could be projecting?”

“I… I don’t know. I just wish it wasn’t so complicated… and yeah… I’m attracted to him but I’m not gonna kid myself,” Meg sighed, taking a sip from her coffee mug, and focusing on a small spot on the leather couch.

“I asked you this last time and you were pretty evasive, so I will ask again. Do think that this attraction could be a sign you may be ready to date again?”

“No. No…” Meg snapped, “I don’t want to date. I’m happy being _alone_. Why doesn’t anyone understand this? Why does it have to be about relationships, settling down, marriage and babies?! Hell what man would even want me… I can’t even have kids thanks to that bastard Crowley,” she sobbed.

“It’s okay,” Mia offered, passing her a box of tissues, “What you went through was incredibly traumatic and it’s not surprising you are hesitant to date _but_ I really think it would do you good to start dating. There are many agencies and apps you can try now."

Meg hiccupped, “You know what the funny thing is? Castiel can’t have kids either… oh shit… I shouldn’t have said that. Patient confidentiality… fuck. Fuck it… I mean he told me as a friend… I didn’t know ‘til after work…”

“It’s okay. I’ll forget you told me,” she nodded, understandingly, “Do you think this is why you have an attraction to this man?”

She shook her head, “I was attracted to him when I first saw him to be honest… but no it’s not why I am attracted to him. He is hot… like super-hot and just seems so sweet. I dunno… I’m usually attracted to bad boys but… it doesn’t matter. I’ve accepted that I will never have children of my own, and I’ve come to terms with the fact that I’ll probably never meet anyone again. It’s fine. I wish people understood you don’t need to be in a relationship to be happy.”

Mia frowned, her dark brown eyes falling on Meg sceptically, “Are you happy?”

Meg paused for a moment, “I’d be a lot happier if I didn’t have to deal with bullshit about _being in a relationship and settling down_ ,” she snapped, “Look… I don’t wanna talk about this right now ‘kay?”

“Okay,” Mia replied, “Very well. What do _you_ really want?” she asked, changing the subject. 

“I… I wanted to be a doctor. I gave up that dream a while ago ‘cos of Crowley… I mean I’m too old to really study now and it’s a _lot_ of work and money.”

“You’re only twenty-nine, correct?”

Meg shrugged, “Yeah?”

Glancing at the clock, Mia called time, “I have a task for you Meg. By next session, I want you to write a list of things you would like to achieve, and we can then put together a plan of action of how you can fulfil those plans.”

“Right.” Meg muttered, trying not to lose her temper, “I’ll see you next time.”

Closing the door behind her, she unmuted her phone and checked her messages. Flashing on the screen was a new one from Dean: _Meg… Cas has gone home. He left a note saying he and April were gonna work things out and he’ll see us at Sam’s party. He told me to tell you thank you, but he cannot be your friend anymore… idk.. what’s going on? Call me when you can. D._

 _‘I fucking knew it,’_ Meg muttered under her breath, throwing her phone into her bag.

Meg was furious, not with Castiel, but with April, and everyone who refused to believe he needed help. Mounting her bike, she rode out of the parking lot and towards the surrounding country roads to blow off steam. She hadn’t felt this helpless since she had been married, and now she was watching her friend suffering the same way and didn’t know how to help.  
  


* * *

  
Castiel walked into the familiar surroundings of the home he shared with April. The comforting smell of tomato and garlic bread met him as April helped him into the house and carefully set him down on the sofa.

“Do you need more pillows honey? I can grab some if it would make it feel your ribs more comfortable,” April offered.

“No. Thank you, I’m fine.

April smiled sweetly, “Okay. I’ll go serve dinner. Did you want a soda with it? Ooh here, put something on. Anything. Your choice!” she grinned, handing him the television remote as she skipped off towards the kitchen. Reaching out tentatively, Castiel took the remote from April and considered switching to the sci-fy channel or movie channel. However, he decided better of it and instead, turned on a religious channel that he know April loved.

Bringing the food in, she set the plates down on the coffee table along with a cold cola with ice, “I thought we could have a TV dinner tonight? It’s been a long time… since college right?” she asked, placing a hand on his knee gently, “I have your favourite desert too… lemon meringue pie. You’ve always loved that, haven’t you?”

Castiel nodded silently, glancing over briefly at April who’s attention was fully focused on him.

“Oh… and maybe… y’know we can share the guest room tonight? Rather than our own separate beds. I am sure God would forgive us this once… especially if… well you know? _Conception_ ,” she uttered in a half whisper.

Hesitating slightly, Castiel glanced over at April and took her hand, trembling slightly, “I mean… that would be nice, but I am still very sore from the broken ribs… I-I don’t know if I’m up to it… I mean I’d be able to.”

“That’s okay,” April purred, “I spoke to Michael about our little problem, and he gave me a few tips. I’ve been very selfish letting you do all the _work_ ,” she uttered, “It is a woman’s duty to serve her husband sexually after all.” Moving away from the sofa she slipped down her panties and straddled him, causing Castiel to yelp in pain.

Gently trying to push her away, he stroked her arm softly, “Really April, you don’t have to do this. It’s okay. I… I need to heal first. Please.”

April ignored him and undid his zipper, slowly stroking him until he was hard. Castiel began to protest but was silenced as April mounted him and placed a firm kiss on his lips. “Michael said that men like this… that you would like this.”

“I…” he started.  
  
April silenced him again with a chase kiss on his lips. Castiel remained silent and closed his eyes, willing himself to finish so it could be over as April rocked against him until he released into her. Removing herself, she pulled up her panties and kissed him lightly on the lips, “Thank you. May God bless us and bless my womb. Now… desert?” she asked.

Nodding, he remained silent, trying to ignore the ache in his ribs from where April had ridden him on the couch. He knew he had to tell her the truth, that he couldn't have children; but for now, he was going to make the most of her good mood and not cause an argument."It's okay April, let me help you with that." he offered. 

"No my darling," she purred, "You need looking after, after your accident. Stay put and I may even let you have some wine."   
  


* * *

  
Meg arrived home from her ride, emotionally drained, and physically exhausted. She had no idea how long she had been on the road, but she had stopped for dinner in a diner before heading home. She quickly fed Tom, and crawled into bed, Tom curled up beside her. Quickly falling asleep, she began to dream...  
  
 _Tentatively, Meg slipped the key into the lock of the spacious penthouse and took a deep breath; traffic had been horrendous, her phone battery had died, and she had been stuck on the interstate for hours. Opening the door she prepared herself and smiled, “So sorry I’m late, my love. My phone died and traffic was horrendous due to that pile up.” Walking over she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a soft kiss._

_The short, older gentleman pushed her away and glared at her, “Right. So you weren’t whoring yourself out to every guy in the hospital then? Isn’t that what trainee nurses do? Fuck the doctors?” he purred, British accent making his words menacing. Meg stared at the man in front of her. Impeccably dressed in a fine tailored suit, he clutched a glass of amber liquid, a fine scotch whisky; his eyes trailed over her, “well?”_

_“N-no Crowley, I promise you. I was stuck in traffic – it was all over the radio… huge pile-up, people died – burnt in their cars.” she protested._

_Crowley kissed her back gently, brushing a hand across her cheek softly, making Meg shudder before striking her hard across the cheek, “Insolent bitch,” he hissed, “You knew my client would be here this evening and I wanted you at your best. I am relying on you to get this deal through by any means necessary. I’ve already told him what a little demon you are.”_

_Meg tried to force a smile as she reached into her purse, “I… I have something to tell you,” she paused handing over a small white envelope._

_Crowley raised his eyebrows, and slowly pulled out the image of a scan, he glanced up at Meg and raised an eyebrow, “What’s this?”_

_“It’s our baby, C… I’m about 20 weeks.” Meg smiled softly, staring into his hard brown eyes, and placed a hand on his arm._

_His eyes darkened and he stared at the image in front of him, lines forming on his head as he frowned. He glanced back up at Meg, tearing the photo in half and shoved her against the wall and gripped her neck tightly, “Get rid of it.”_

_“W-what?” she stammered, trying to stop herself from trembling and folding her arms across her body in a gesture of protection._

_“You heard me bitch… get rid of it!”_

_Tears filled Meg’s eyes, “But it’s our child Crowley,” she whispered._

_“How do I know? It’s probably one of those junior doctors… what did you do? Shag them in the janitor closet? ‘Oh… don’t worry… my husband will never know’,” he snarled, mimicking her and adding a fake girlish laugh at the end of the sentence, “Are you a whore, Meg? Are you a slut? Answer me…”_

_“No… I’m loyal to you. I swear. I love you…. please,” she begged._

_Crowley lowered his hand from her throat and Meg breathed a sigh of relief, before he smashed her head into the wall, temporarily dazing her and causing her to crumple to the floor. A blinding pain went through her body as he rained down punches and kicks across her chest and abdomen. Crowley stopped briefly, pacing up and down the apartment. Taking a sip of drink he slammed the whiskey tumbler down on the counter, the glass shattering as his hand started to bleed._

_“Do you see what you’ve made me do, Meghan?! Do you… you are an insolent little girl!”_

_Meg tried to curl up as small as she could, closing her eyes as tears streamed down her face. Suddenly, she felt him grab her hair, and pull her across the room. Throwing her into a corner he straddled her hips and pulled out a blade. She screamed as Crowley began to slash across her stomach, warm blood seeping down her sides as she screamed, and her world went black._


	8. If it feels good (do it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Ruby and Sam's engagement party arrives.

A shrill alarm woke her from her nightmare, and she sat up gasping for air, grabbing her abdomen, and soaked in sweat. Glancing over at the clock, she groaned; it was the day of the engagement party and she was incredibly thankful at that moment she had managed to get time off work.  
  
Climbing out of bed, she started at herself in the mirror. Her petite figure was pale yet toned, and her long dark hair fell down her back in soft curls. Tentatively, she pulled up the bottom of her strappy black tank top up, revealing her toned stomach. She sighed deeply, running her fingers gently along the thin white lines running across her abdomen. Shaking off the growing darkness, she padded to her bathroom, and swallowed down her medication. ‘ _Get a grip Meg_ ,’ she told herself as she looked in the cabinet mirror.  
  
Showering quickly, she searched through her underwear draw, pulling out something fancy and looked at her cat, “What’d you reckon? Think I may get lucky tonight?” she asked. Tom’s ear twitched, “Yeah, you’re probably right. You’re the only guy I need,” she whispered, giving the large black cat some fuss as he purred approvingly.

Pulling out a strappy chiffon purple top, a formal white shirt, and a glittery black tank top, she held them against herself, alternating between the three. “Purple, conservative, or black and sparkly?”  
Tom opened his eyes and his ears pricked forward before giving a low growl.

“Yeah, yeah… I know, you’re right. Why am I doing this to myself? Cas is back with his wife, and I’m definitely overthinking it. He’s been married for ages for goodness sake!” Meg sighed, “I really need to get laid and get that tree-topper out of my head once and for all.” 

She threw the shirt and purple top on the bed, the flimsy material landing over the disgruntled cat, and slipped into the sparkly number. “What do you think? Reckon it’s gonna annoy that April bitch?” she asked, laughing lightly, “Maybe I should team it with black jeans, knee high boots, smoky eyes, and dark lips... y’know complete the ‘ _slut_ ' look,” she air-quoted with a chuckle. She slumped down on the dark wooden floor against her bed, “Oh Tom-cat, I don’t really wanna go to this party.”

Tom, seeming to understand crept forward and placed his paws over her shoulder and started to purr and groom her hair; and Meg reached around to give him scritches behind his ears. “Everyone there is gonna be all coupled up, and Lisa is bringing along this British dude from her office to try and set me up,” she mused, “I mean what kinda name is Arthur Ketch?” He growled in response and Meg laughed, “Right. Least you understand me. Do you think Rubes would kill me if I said I was sick? Why can’t they understand that I really don’t want to date _ever_ again? All I really need is sex, alcohol, you, Netflix and my friends…” she sighed sadly, blinking back tears. The large black cat let out a low grumbling mew, and padded off to the guest room.

“Yeah… you’re probably right,” she agreed. _This is your life Meg… you’re gonna end up sad and lonely and be found by a neighbour having been eaten by your ten cats._ She shook the thought from her mind and finished getting ready before making her way to the parking lot and her beloved bike. Securing her helmet and climbing on her Harley, she tore out of the garage towards the party.  
  


* * *

  
By the time Meg had pulled up, the party was in full swing, laughter filling the air. She quickly ducked down the side into the large garden where guests were already drinking and laughing. Rock music was playing softly in the background and everyone seemed to be having a good time, enjoying Benny’s BBQ and the copious amounts of alcohol on offer. Making her way over to Ruby, she gave her sister and Sam a hug, presenting them with an expensive bottle of whisky.

Sam studied the bottle, with a stunned look on his face, “Wow, thanks Meg. This stuff costs a fortune.”

“Don’t mention it. One from Crowley’s stash. Just don’t let Dean get hold of it ‘kay?”

Ruby placed an arm around Meg, “Lisa is looking for you,” she whispered. “She wants to introduce you to that Ketch guy from her office. He’s pretty hot and seems nice enough… she thinks it’ll do you good to start dating again.”

“Rubes,” Meg protested, grabbing a large glass of champagne, gulping it down quickly. “You know why I never want to date again. I’m happy okay? Despite what you and the lovesick bunch think.”

Ruby held her hands up in resignation, “Fine, whatever. No harm in saying hello is there?”

Meg rolled her eyes and ignoring her sister grabbed another drink from the table.

“So… is Cas and the husband-beater here yet?” she asked. A deep voice from behind cleared their throat and Meg inwardly cursed herself willing the ground to swallow her there and then. Turning around to face him, her heart stopped. He looked gorgeous in black jeans and a tight, short sleeved black shirt that highlighted his muscular arms. Meg’s cheeks flushed as she tried to regain some composure and grinned, trying to pretend he hadn’t heard her insult his wife. “Hello, Clarence. How are the injuries healing?” she asked politely, trying to ignore the glint of something in his eye.

A small smirk briefly crossed his face causing his eyes to light up, “Clarence?” he questioned, “They are healing well, thank you Meg.” He touched her her gently on the arm and she tried to ignore the embarrassment bubbling up inside her. “Excuse me, I need to get this drink to my wife before she wonders where I’ve gone,” a tinge of resignation, entered his voice and he smiled sadly.

“I thought you didn’t drink?”

Castiel smirked, “I’m hoping some alcohol may loosen her up a little. It was good to see you again,” he whispered, “Lovely bike, by the way.”

“Yeah… good to see you too Cas… and thanks, she’s my pride and joy.”

Castiel walked outside over to where April was standing alone under a tree, arms cross and lines of annoyance lining her forehead, whilst Sam and Ruby dissolved into giggles.

Meg glared at them, “What?” 

“ _Good to see you too Cas,”_ Ruby mimicked.

“Oh Meg, you’ve _still_ got the hots for a super religious, married man, with a stick up his arse.” Sam laughed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Whatever,” she snapped, “I’m gonna go speak to this Ketch dude since he’s _such_ a nice guy.”  
  


* * *

  
Meg wandered across the well-manicured lawn towards where Lisa and Dean were standing deep in conversation with a tall, dark haired man she judged to be in his mid-forties. Her glittery top caught the sunlight, shimmers sparkling around her. She secretly hoped this was not the man that Lisa had told her about, however a small voice inside her knew she wasn’t that lucky. She supposed he wasn’t actually pretty good looking once she got closer and she hadn’t got laid for a while; and his eyes _were_ a lovely shade of green. ‘ _Fuck it’_ she thought, one night wouldn’t hurt would it?

She took a deep breath and nodded a greeting at Lisa who beckoned her over, all the while cursing herself in the back of her mind for what she was about to do, “Lisa, Dean,” she drawled, “Are you going to introduce me to this handsome man right here?”

“Oh right…”

“Ketch, Arthur Ketch,” he interrupted holding out his hand, “You can just call me Ketch though.” His British accent was just like the movies and how she imagined someone royal may speak. It was far less harsh than Crowley, and he was a lot more eloquent. Meg forced a smile as he placed a soft kiss on her knuckles and stared into her eyes, “And this must be the famous Meghan Masters? Lisa has told me so much about you _._ ”

Dean and Lisa grinned and excused themselves, leaving Meg alone with the attractive stranger.

Meg briefly glanced over at Castiel and April, and her heart sank slightly as she internally fought the part of her that desperately wanted to grab Castiel, and run off into the sunset, and the other part craved hot, rough sex with the British hunk. “Yeah?” she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“She says you’re Head Nurse at Sioux Falls County. I love nurses… I bet you have some wonderful stories to share.”

Meg grinned seductively, “Well, I do have a few…”

Ketch smiled softly, lowering his voice, “Listen Meghan…”

“Meg,” she corrected.

“Meg. I don’t want you to get the wrong idea here. I am not the kind of guy to settle down and have a relationship. I’m career focused and I came here as a favour to Lisa who would not let it go that I should see more people and settle down. But I wouldn’t say no to a night with a beautiful woman such as yourself.”

Breathing a sigh of relief she chuckled and relaxed, “Honesty… I like. You know, Lisa has been trying to get me to ‘see more people’” she air quoted, “They think it’s unhealthy I spend so much time with my cat, Tom.”

“Funny that. People say the same about me and my dog, Duke. So… after the party, why don’t we have our own private party at my condo? I’ve got some lovely champagne flown in from France, especially for my business associates.”

“Y’know… I think I’d like that,” she purred, gently placing a hand on his arm and giving a flirtatious grin.  
  


* * *

  
Castiel walked back to April with a fresh glass of champagne with a forced smile.

April glared at Castiel, the alcohol consumed taking effect as she swayed slightly, “What was that?”

“What was what?” Castiel replied, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

“I asked you not to speak to that woman,” she snapped.

Guilt crossed Castiel’s face, “Oh, she was just asking me how my injuries were healing and reminding me that I have a check up to see how my ribs are healing,” he half lied.

“Right,” she replied, seemingly satisfied with his answer before changing the subject. April glared at Meg and tutted, “I mean what kinda of woman rides a motorbike? Let alone a motorbike like _that_?”

“I-I don’t know.”

She took a swig of her champagne, finishing it off and throwing the glass to the floor, “Well I do. A promiscuous one. Do you know people ride motorbikes as a form of masturbation? I mean look at her talking to that British man. I wonder if her poor boyfriend Tom knows what a slut she is?”

“April…” Castiel warned.

April pulled her shoulders back in defiance, “No. That man needs to know what type of woman he is interacting with. Now, are you going to come with me and expose this sinner for what she really is?”

Castiel ran a hand through his hair, _Not like I have a choice,_ he thought.

He liked Meg, he wanted to say no to April, but he also knew it was more than his life was worth if he disobeyed. He watched her storm over to the petite woman, and grab her roughly by the arm, turning her around to face her.

Meg startled, looking up at the taller woman before her, “What the-?”

“Have you no shame?” she sneered.

“Um… I’m sorry, what?” Meg asked confused.

“You! Speaking to this man whilst your poor boyfriend Tom is goodness knows where? Does he know what you’re up to when he isn’t around? Have you no shame? Have you no respect for yourself? There is a special place in hell for whores unless you repent for your sinful ways.”

Meg bit back a laugh as everyone stared at her, “Tom?”

April’s eyes flashed with anger, “Oh… so it’s bad enough you’re gonna cheat on him with this man, but you pretend not to know what I am talking about.”

Dean, Lisa, Ruby and Sam tried to hide their amusement, hiding behind their glasses of bourbon, and champagne.

“Should we… y’know… stop this?” Dean whispered.

Sam and Ruby shook their heads, “No… this is gonna get good,” Ruby grinned.

Meg stared at April in amusement, “Oh… right Tom. Yeah,” she replied reaching for her phone and turning the screen around to face April, she smirked, “You mean this Tom?” On the screen there was a large black cat rolling in catnip, “’cos I know he’s a brute, but I really don’t think he gives a fuck who I sleep with.”

April paused, as the penny dropped and anger and humiliation began to creep into her face, “Tom… is your cat? You said he had no hands…”

“Yeah… he hasn’t got hands; he has paws, and he’s the only man I need in my life. I mean… there a certain things I have to get elsewhere,” she purred, glancing over at Ketch, “No offense.”

Ketch smiled, “None taken. We all have needs.”

April’s face went scarlet as she shook with fury, “Castiel said…” she paused, looking over at Castiel who pointedly made sure to avoid eye contact. “So… you are single?” she questioned.

“Yeah… why are you interested?” Meg asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow, “’cos I’ve never done poly before but I’m willing to try anything once.”

Castiel stood shaking his head at Meg in panic behind April, but it was too late. Meg was pissed off and she was going to give as good as she got. “Homosexuality is a sin.” she hissed as she slapped Meg across the face; Meg calmly shaking it off.

Meg’s heart began to race as she tried to keep the anger simmering beneath the surface under control. “Bitch. I’m bisexual. Love is love ‘kay? And you may want to apologise to Charlie and Dorothy behind you ‘cos they sure as hell didn’t come here to get abused by a stuck up, homophobic asshole.”

April huffed and looked Meg up and down, “Well… it’s no wonder you’re single with an attitude like that. No man wants a woman that answers back, especially not a woman in her late twenties who’s probably been around the block a bit. I mean who the heck would want you as a wife?”

“Actually, been there, done that, and got the t-shirt. Marriage didn’t suit me.” Meg snarled with a smile at the red-haired woman as her fight or flight senses kicked into overdrive.

“Divorced at your age,” she scoffed, “Your husband had a lucky escape!”

Seeing where this was leading, Dean and Sam ran over, “Cas? Can you please take your wife home? She’s drunk and causing a scene.”

“ _I’m not drunk… alcohol is sinful,”_ she hiccupped, _“and I’m causing a scene?_ ” she screeched, “…when you invited this thing?”

“That’s our sister you’re talking about,” Sam warned, stepping between April and Meg.

“It’s okay, Sam,” Meg said stepping aside and facing her. She took a deep breath, tears of rage welling in her eyes, “You know what April? My husband didn’t have a lucky escape… _I did._ The asshole groomed me from fourteen, married me at eighteen and then I spent five years living in utter terror and fear. Yeah I’m divorced… so what? Better divorced than dead,” she snapped, glancing at Castiel as if to make a point, no longer able to reign in the rollercoaster of emotions running through her body.

“Well, considering your attitude, I’m not surprised he beat you,” April replied, drunkenly.

There was a stunned silence in the garden before Meg went to take a swing but was held back by the brothers; April looking innocently at everyone as they all glared at her and whispered amongst themselves. Tears of fury were rolling down her face as she struggled to break free of the brother’s restraint, until Ruby came over to lead Meg inside. She turned to face April and slapped her hard across the face leaving a red hand mark on her pale skin, “ _GET OUT,”_ she hissed, before turning around and looping an arm around Meg’s waist.

“I’m sorry Rubes... I ruined your engagement party.”

Ruby hugged her close, “No you didn’t, that April bitch did… and I don’t understand what Cas even sees in her. No idea why he went back to her… he deserves better than _that_.”

Dean walked into the room followed by Lisa, “Sam has made sure he’s taken April home. I’m really sorry Meg, I didn’t know she was this crazy... or was unable to hold her liquor”

Meg wiped her eyes, “Fuck. I hate this… you should’ve let me hit her…’s the least she deserves after everything. C’mon you cannot seriously tell me she’s not hurting him? Did you see how scared he looked?”

Sam handed her a large glass of bourbon filled to the brim, “Hey, not your fault. Nobody blames you at all. Everyone knows the shit you went through at the hands of Crowley and now they all know what a bitch April is… but you know unless Cas asks for help there is nothing we can do.” He gave a sympathetic smile and squeezed her shoulder, “Now the Novak’s are gone, let’s get this party started.” 

Meg walked back outside towards Ketch and he passed her another drink, “You don’t have to come back to mine if you don’t feel up to it,” he offered, “But I would love to get to know you better. You seem like a remarkable woman.”

Meg smirked flirtatiously, “Hey, don’t worry ‘bout it handsome. Y’know… I think a night of fun is just what’s needed.” Taking Ketch’s hand she led him to a quiet corner of the garden to enjoy the party, get better acquainted, and forget the whole April incident.


	9. Stolen Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall out from Ruby and Sam's engagement party is worse than Meg could ever imagine.

Meg slowly opened her eyes; the room spinning and her head thumping as she tried to recall the events of the night before. She was laying naked in a king size bed, on the most luxurious mattress she had ever slept on, flashes of the night before running through her mind. She rolled over onto a note that had been left on the pillow next to her and read it breathed a sigh of relief there would be no awkward morning after.

_‘Good Morning Meg, thank you for a wonderful night. I’ve had to pop into the office, but I have left some breakfast for you if you wish to eat. Your bike is in the lock-up and security will assist you. I hope you don’t mind but I asked Lisa for your number so we can keep in touch. Hope to hear from you soon. Best regards, Arthur Ketch.’_

Meg groaned, reaching for her underwear and last night’s clothes, she dressed quickly and walked through the huge condo to the kitchen where fresh fruit, coffee and pancakes were being served up by a pretty, petite maid. She smiled and handed Meg a packet of painkillers, “Mr Ketch said you may require these,” she offered in a sweet British accent. Smiling at the blonde woman she thanked her and grabbed a cup of black coffee and checked her phone which had blown up with several messages from her friends and family.

‘ _Meg… you were so wasted last night…’_

_‘Hey Meg, how was your night with that British hunk?’_

_‘Dude… omg you totally put that April chick in her place!’_

_‘Hey Meg, how are u? Totally gonna smack that bitch if I see her. She had no right to speak to u like that’_

_‘Meg… you should have punched that April chick last night. I would have...'_

_‘Meg, r u ok? If you need me to sort that bitch out, lemme know. Char x p.s u still coming clubbing with me and Dee? We can find u a nice girl 2 settle down with!”_

_‘sup sister from another mister, good to see you get lucky with Ketch last night. So Lisa wants to know if you’re gonna see him again? D x’_

_‘Hey, it’s Sam. They’ve swapped your shifts at the hospital. You’re not working til Friday but you’ve gotta do 6 days straight.’_

Closing her eyes, the memories of the night before came flooding back in one hit. There was the argument with April Novak, the many glasses of champagne and bourbon, shots, games of _never have I ever_ , Lisa and Dean caught getting it on in the back of Dean’s Impala, Ruby getting so drunk she danced on the garden table in her underwear to the Time Warp, and _oh god_ , she had cried over Castiel professing he was her soulmate, and had lots of very hot, kinky, angry sex with Ketch.

“If you need more Miss Masters, let me know,” she smiled, “If I may say so, I think it is good Mr Ketch has finally met a nice woman.”

“I uh… yeah… thanks.” _'Awkward,'_ she muttered under her breath.

“I need to clean now; it was lovely meeting you Miss Masters. I hope I will see you again soon.”

Meg nodded and smiled, waiting until the maid was out of sight, she rubbed her temples feeling very sorry for herself, _‘You’re getting too old for this shit’_ she told herself as she finished the dregs of coffee. Getting up, she went and thanked the maid, then headed towards security to claim her bike and go home. After the weekend she had, she decided she was going to turn off her phone, and hide with her cat until her next shift at the hospital.  
  


* * *

  
Castiel shivered on the cold floor of the basement in front of the large wooden cross, bible and candles that made up a small alter. He had no idea how many hours had passed since April had forced him in to the cold room to pray for his sins. The only thing he could make out was the footsteps coming from the floor above and April crying on the phone to his mother and older brother. Getting to his feet, he walked up the stairs and tried the door; it was still locked and checking his pockets his phone had been taken.

“April, please,” Castiel begged, banging on the door as tears welled in his eyes.

“You humiliated me in front of those awful people,” she sobbed, “…humiliated me in front of God. You gave me _alcohol._ ”

“I didn’t m-” he started to protest. 

“Oh Castiel, when lose the path of righteousness? Right now, you are just pathetic… just a baby in a trench coat. You cannot even impregnate me. What kind of man cannot impregnate their wife? We have been married nearly fifteen years. We should have several children by now, yet I fear God is punishing us for your mistakes.”

Castiel pressed his forehead against the door, feeling hopeless, “Please let me out… please April. I will try to be a better husband, a better servant to God… just open the door.”

April leant against the door, “I’m sorry,” she said softly, “I can’t… your mother and brother Michael are on the way over. They have said I need to keep you here until they arrive and can punish you for your wrongdoings. They say it is not a worry I should bare and that you have burdened me too much already. I’m sorry… it’s for the best you know? I’m doing this out of love. Do you want to burn in Hellfire for eternity?”

Ice-cold fear gripped Castiel’s heart as he ran over to the tiny window, desperate to escape, only to discover it covered with iron bars. Finding a corner of the basement where a few small rays of sunlight provided much needed warmth, Castiel sank to his knees and began to sob.  
  


* * *

  
Castiel surmised he must have fallen asleep, as the warm afternoon sunbeams streaming in through the tiny basement window had been replaced by cold fingers of moonlight creeping in, and giving the basement an eerie glow. He shivered slightly rubbing his arms vigorously to try and warm himself up, but the frigid air seemed to seep down into his bones. The sound of voices, and the creak of the floorboards above him startled him. He listened as the voices became louder and the scraping of the bolt of the basement door was unlocked. Readying himself for what was about to happen, he took a deep breath and stood up.

“Hello Castiel.”

Forcing a smile, he nodded politely at his mother and brother before him. Naomi was tall and slim with an angular face, short grey cropped hair, and vivid blue eyes like Castiel’s and Michael looked eerily similar to Castiel except he was older and a lot taller, with broad shoulders, light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

“Naomi…uh, Mother. Michael.”

“Castiel,” Michael sighed, “Mother was most upset to receive a call from your dear wife, yet _again_. She says you have lost the path to God and have become friends with sinners.”

Glancing up at the tall muscular man in front of him he shook his head, “No… I…”

“Are you calling your wife a liar Castiel?” Naomi asked sternly.

“No mother… I-”

Michael turned to Naomi, sadness in his blue eyes, “It is worse than we thought mother,” he replied, running a hand through his black hair, “April is correct… he needs to pay for his sins. Go and grab the flogger and I’ll prepare him.”

Naomi nodded and Castiel tried to run, meeting Michael’s fist and collapsing to the floor. Wrestling Castiel, Michael grabbed a piece of rope and removed his shirt and tightly secured his wrists and ankles, ignoring the cries of protest, and begging for forgiveness.

“Stop resisting Castiel, as soon as you stop resisting, it will be over with quickly. Do you think Jesus made this much fuss during his trials? Didn’t we warn you that the reason you and April have been unable to produce offspring is because of the company you keep? Didn’t you learn from last time… from what happened with Amelia?”

“Nothing happened with Amelia,” he spat, still struggling, “She was just a work colleague and a friend. She was gay…”

“Likely story, Castiel.”

April came down the stairs and kneeled down next to Castiel. She looked at him sadly and placed a chased kiss on his forehead as she brushed a tear from his cheek, “We are only doing this because we love you Castiel… to save your soul from eternal damnation.”

“Come April, you shouldn’t have to see this,” Naomi smiled kindly, handing the flogger to Michael, and taking April by the hand led her upstairs. “We can pray whilst Michael does what is needed.”

Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he heard the basement door close and the bolt scrape against the lock. He knew there was no escape and what was to come.

Michael rolled up his sleeves and kneeled in front of the altar next to Castiel in prayer.

“Lord, we ask that you forgive Castiel for his sins, and that you help him find the path back to your loving embrace so that he may live in eternal light. Please help him to reject those who shun your faith for decadence and gratification and Lord, please give him the strength to bare the thirty-nine lashes as punishment for his sins, as your Son, the Lord Jesus Christ did for the sins of mankind, Amen”

“Amen,” Castiel whispered, his voice trembling in fear.

Michael rose and stood behind Castiel. Raising the flogger, he began to reign down lashes across Castiel’s back one after the other, ignoring the cries of pain, and screams for mercy from his younger brother as huge red welts and gashes opened up with every stroke; blood beginning to flow down his tanned back. Upstairs loud hymns on the stereo drowned out the horror in the basement as Naomi and April prayed.  
  


* * *

  
Meg sat on her sofa in her PJs eating a large pizza, drinking soda, and watching _A Wonderful Life_. Beside her, Tom curled up snoring loudly. Even though it was late summer, it was one of her favourite go-to movies when she was feeling sorry for herself. She watched as Clarence finally got his wings, and let out a small laugh as she thought of the blue eyed man named after an angel.

“Why would I need a man when you snore as loud as one anyway?” she grumbled at the black ball of fur. 

The events of Ruby and Sam’s engagement party still played on her mind and her altercation with April. How such a mild guy like Castiel could be with a woman like her, she didn’t know. She could still see the fear on his face when April had roughly grabbed her arm, and she’d snapped. He looked like a lost, scared little boy.

“What do you think Tom?” she asked the cat, running her fingers through his short black fur, “Do you think Sam’s right and I’m over-reacting?”

Tom looked up at her with yellow eyes and yawned, placing his head on his paws, and purring deeply.

“Clarence is tall, handsome and muscular… there is no way a guy like that would let someone like April treat him like shit, right? I mean she’s one of those _‘All women should serve men and when they say open your legs ask, ‘yes sir, how wide?’_ ” she mimicked, “I bet she’s like that ‘cos Cas is really authoritarian at home and she has to fuck him whenever he wants… y’know beats her when there is a tiny thing out of place… yeah…” she laughed bitterly to herself, not really believing what she was saying. “Tom-cat… you’re a good listener y’know. All I need is you, streaming services on TV and I’ll be happy.”

Meg pulled a blanket around her and grabbed another slice of pizza as the cat made itself comfortable on her lap, leaving a patch of drool on her leg. Switching over to Doctor Sexy, she decided the next few days were for her and her alone. Surrounded by the warm blanket and the purring cat she was just drifting off when her house phone rang making her jump.

“The hell uses my landline?” she exclaimed, aggravated she would have to move from her comfortable spot with the cat, “probably some telly marketing asshole.” She gently shifted the cat, taking her time to get up and answer the phone, “Indiana State Crematorium, you kill ‘em we grill ‘em… how can we be of service?” she asked sarcastically.

“Meg? Why is your phone off! We’ve been trying to call you,” an urgent voice yelled down the phone.

“Dean?”

“Yeah it’s me… what’s the point of a mobile phone if you’re just gonna leave it switched off?!”

“It’s switched off cos I don’t want to talk to anyone… what d’you want?” she snapped.

“Look, it’s an emergency… can you come over? Bring the first aid kit… the big one.”

“Wait, what? Why?” Meg asked, confused hearing the panic in Dean’s voice, “Can’t you just call 911? Or Sam?”

“No… and don’t ask questions. Just get your ass here as soon as you can. Please Meg, I'm begging you.”

“Okay… okay… I’ll be there ASAP. Don’t get your panties in a twist,” she growled, slamming the phone down on the hook.

Meg turned to face Tom and gave him a fuss and a kiss on his head causing him to give a low grumble of protest, “I can never seem to catch a fucking break, fuzz face… can I?”

Quickly dressing in an old pair of jeans and a faded _Iron Maiden_ shirt, she shoved her hair into a quick messy bun. Grabbing her jacket and first aid kit, she ran out of the door and jumping on her Harley, she sped through the streets to Dean and Lisa’s large house, breaking every speed limit on the way.

Lisa was waiting on the step to greet Meg, worry crossing her features. She took Meg’s jacket and helmet and showed her inside towards the spare room.

“Lisa? Are you okay? Where’s Dean? What’s happened… Dean said it was urgent.” Meg asked, concerned.

She nodded, “Dean is fine. You better come in.”

Dean was pacing outside the guest room, pulling Meg into a hug as she arrived, “Thanks for coming, I didn’t know who else to ask… Sam and Ruby are on shift and told me to call you. You’ll need to prepare yourself for this,” he gestured sadly.

Meg struggled free, grumbling under her breath, “Hey, I’m a nurse. I’m sure I’ve seen a lot worse. It’s nothing I can’t handle.”

However, upon entering, nothing could have prepared her for the sight that met her.

Castiel was laying on the bed face down, barely conscious; his white shirt now soaked red with blood. _Shit._

“Oh Clarence…” she muttered sadly, “Did she do this to you?”


	10. What Kind of Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Gore and mentions of abuse. 
> 
> Meg and Cas have a heart to heart after treating his wounds.

Meg stood in the doorway in horror, trying to gather her thoughts together to deal with the scene before her. She took a deep breath and swallowed, composing herself.

“Holy shit… why didn’t you call for an ambulance?!” she snapped.

Dean shook his head and threw his hands up in exasperation, clearly already having the same lecture from Lisa. “Look, Cas turned up at the garage. He was in a real bad way and when and when I said I was gonna get him to ER and call the cops he completely freaked and passed out, so I brought him here, okay? You know as well as I do if he goes to ER they’re gonna have questions and call the cops. Please Meg.”

“Do you know how serious this is?!” Meg exclaimed, “We _need_ to call the cops. He could have died for fuck sake…”

“Please,” Castiel croaked, “Please… no cops, no hospital. Please. Please… insurance won’t cover this again...” he begged, getting more worked up, causing his wounds to weep more.

“For fuck sake…” Meg muttered angrily, not happy her alone time had been disturbed for the situation before her. She sighed deeply in resignation, doing her best to regain her composure, “’kay Cas. Don’t worry… no hospital, I promise.” She turned to Lisa and Dean, going into nurse mode. “Right. If I’m gonna do this I’m gonna need trash bags, clean towels, ice, tylenol, some warm salt water, a small bowl, and a bottle of bourbon or whiskey.”

“What’s the alcohol for?” Lisa asked.

“Me… and Cas. Most of these look like they’re gonna need sutures and we don’t have any anaesthetic, so we’re gonna do it the old fashioned way. Cas here doesn’t really drink, so a couple of shots should do the trick.”

Meg carefully cut Castiel’s white shirt from his back. It had started to stick to the wounds where the blood had begun to dry, and Castiel hissed in agony as she carefully removed the bloodied garment, revealing several large slashes and lacerations across his back, shoulders, and hips.

Meg bit back her anger, swearing to herself and glared at Dean, “We need to call the cops… this is assault. He’s lucky to be alive!” she whispered angrily.

Dean shook his head and lowered his voice, “We can’t Meg. Cas said something about his family, that they will kill him if they find him. That this was some kind of punishment or something and that he needs a safe place to stay.”

She let out an exasperated sigh, “You do realise the police can protect him, Dean? If anyone finds out about this I could lose my job. I fought hard to get to where I am today… I can give him first aid, but he really needs to go to the hospital and report it to the police. Look I’m friends with Jody… she is discrete and can help…”

Castiel cried out, “Please… you said.”

Meg shook her head sadly, “Okay,” she sighed in resignation, “Okay. I’ll do it… just keep it between the six of us, alright? For now.”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, okay… but you know he can’t stay here right? Lisa and I are trying for a baby and… it’ll be awkward, and since the garage has my home address for business stuff I don’t want to risk April and family comin’ over and starting trouble.”

Her hands flew up in frustration, “Just shut up and let me treat him, okay? We’ll work out the rest later,” she snapped.

Lisa returned shortly with the items requested, and set them down on the bedside table, “Is there anything else?” she asked.  
  
Meg shook her head and thanked her. Kneeling down beside the bed, she pressed her fingers to his neck to check his pulse. It was slightly elevated, and he was soaked with sweat but thankfully there were no other signs of shock present.

“Castiel,” she whispered softly, “You still with me?”

His eyes fluttered open and panic crossed his features momentarily. Castiel squinted in confusion, slowly coming to his senses, “Meg… I? Yes.”

“Looks like you’ve been messed up pretty good and Dean here says you turned up at the garage like this? We need to call the cops; whoever did this to you can’t get away with this…”

“No… please. I can’t. You know why.” panic edging his gruff voice.

“Hey… s’okay. We can talk about it later. Let’s fix you up but I’m afraid it’s gonna hurt without a local and if anyone finds out I could lose my job. Now, can you sit for a bit? I’m gonna give you something that’ll help the pain.”

He shifted up with a groan fixed his blue eyes on her brown eyes. Despite outward appearances, his chest and arms were tanned and well-toned, causing Meg’s heart to flutter, “I… I understand. Thank you.”

Meg handed him the bottle of whiskey and a couple of tylenol, “Here, take a few gulps of this and take this… if you don’t drink it should relax you enough for me to do this the old fashioned way. You really shouldn’t mix painkillers and alcohol, but this is probably the only thing that’s gonna help. I’m gonna wash up whilst we wait for this to kick in ‘kay?”

Taking a several large gulps of cheap whiskey with the painkillers, Castiel was soon sleepy enough to relax so Meg could set to work. 

“Castiel, can you lay back down? Dean, can you place the clean towel on his back and apply gentle pressure on the wounds still bleeding?” 

Castiel glanced at Meg and gave a pained smile, “You can call me Cas, you know?”

Dean nodded as instructed whilst Meg washed up and put on some gloves. Pouring some of the whiskey into the container she began to sterilise the needle and thread. 

“Okay Cas… so let’s see what we’ve got here,” taking over from Dean and lifting the towel causing Castiel to hiss.

Meg grabbed a gauze pad and gently soaked it in the saltwater, before methodically cleaning each wound. The bleeding had stopped but cleansing the wounds had revealed the true extent of his injuries, causing Dean, Lisa, and Meg to curse. Across his back the large deep gashes were deeper than they first appeared; criss-crossing his body and angry purple bruising was slowly starting to appear across his shoulders and hips. Under those were the faint white scars of older wounds.

They all exchanged glances, “I’ve never seen anything like this,” Meg muttered, “It looks like he’s been whipped.”

Meg started to suture the deep gashes; her patient finally passing out due to the combination of painkillers, alcohol, and exhaustion. It was time consuming, but after an hour she had finished cleaning and stitching his wounds, bandaging him to protect the stitches. In all, she had counted almost thirty separate wounds and bruising, some fresh and others that looked older than a few hours.

“’kay, gonna clean up and we’re done here,” she said, taking a shot of whiskey to calm herself down.

“Thanks Meg, we appreciate it.” 

“Don’t mention it, squirrel,” she replied sadly, glancing over at the man asleep on the bed, “Now we’ve gotta wake him up and get him to mine before his crazy family come looking for him.”

“Are you sure, Meg?” Dean asked.

Meg shrugged, “You said he can’t stay here, and my apartment has a spare guest room, I don’t see any other option do you?” Meg glanced at the handsome man asleep on the bed, “Besides, I’ve been where he is… maybe I can talk some sense into him and get him away from that bitch once and for all.”

Dean nodded, “I’ll take him to yours in the Impala if you can follow on your bike?”

“Yeah, sure,” she yawned, tiredness creeping up on her.  
  


* * *

  
The black ’67 Chevy Impala pulled into the garage of Meg’s apartment block, followed by Meg on her black and chrome Harley Davidson Softail. Climbing off her bike she opened the passenger door and tried to rouse a drowsy Castiel and, with Dean’s help took him up to her spacious apartment.

“You gonna be okay from here?”

Meg smiled and nodded, “Yeah, just set him down on the sofa and I’ll take over.”

Dean nodded and gently placed him down on the large, soft grey sofa, “If his family come looking, what do I tell them?”

Meg looked at Dean sadly, “I don’t know… I’ll speak to Cas in the morning and let you know.”

“Thanks Meg,” he said, giving her a quick hug before seeing himself out.

Walking over to her open kitchen, she poured herself a large bourbon. Leaning with her elbows on the counter, she stared at the attractive man laying sleepily on her sofa and wondered how exactly she ended up in this position; her thoughts only interrupted by a long grumpy mew of her cat, jumping up for fuss.

“Yeah… I know. Sorry Tom, we’re gonna have a visitor for a while and he’s been through a lot ‘kay? Don’t hurt him like you did Uncle Sammy.”

Tom gave a low chirrup and Meg chuckled softly, “Y’know, sometimes I wonder if you were human in a past life… maybe the reincarnation of my Tom.”

Castiel groaned in pain and Meg rushed over and sat on the coffee table in front of him. Tentatively, she reached out and stroked his cheek gently causing Castiel to flinch and recoil in panic.

“Hey… s’okay… ‘s me, Meg.” she gently hushed.

A large, well-manicured hand reached out and grabbed Meg’s wrist, eyes briefly narrowing in confusion before softening, “Meg?” he asked, “W-where am I? What… I mean last thing I remember…”-

Meg hushed him gently, “It’s okay. You’re in my apartment… Dean called and said you were in a bad way. Do you remember much?”

“I remember Michael… and then the garage… you fixed me.” he started to panic again, and Meg squeezed his hand.

“It’s okay. We don’t have to do this now. Are you hungry? You wanna eat?”

Castiel nodded, “Y-yes, I would like that. I haven’t eaten in days. Thank you.”

“Cool… what d’you fancy?”

Tilting his head in confusion, he furrowed his brows, “I-I… I’ve never really been given a choice before…” his voice trailing off.

“Really? You’re what… twenty-nine? Thirty?”

“Uh… thirty-three.” He shifted awkwardly, wincing with pain as he tried to sit up.

Meg tried to hide her shock and gently helped him sit, making him comfortable with the scatter cushions that covered her large, black leather sofa. She gently placed a hand on his knee, “Yeah those stitches are gonna smart a little. So… what do you like food wise? Pizza, Chinese, chicken?”

Sighing with relief as he slowly got his bearings, Castiel returned the gesture of kindness and placed his hand over hers, “I…um… I really like Chinese. I’ve not had it in a while as April got food poisoning from a dodgy stall and then refused to eat it ever again.”

“My favourite,” Meg grinned, “One sec…” Pulling the draw under the antique wooden coffee table, revealed several take-away leaflets, “Don’t judge me,” she laughed lightly, “I’m a nurse… after a twelve to fourteen hour shift I just can’t be bothered to cook.” She rummaged in the draw pulling out a black and white glossy leaflet. “Here you go… Peking Palace. Best damn Chinese in the state. Whatever you fancy, ‘s on me.”

Castiel’s eyes lit up, “Thank you Meg, you didn’t have to do this. It’s very kind of you. I don’t want to impose.”

“You’re not imposing, I promise. Now, pick your food and I’ll get it ordered… just circle what you want,” she grinned, passing him a pen. “You fancy watching a movie? Maybe something on Netflix?” she offered.

“I… you’ve been so kind already. You pick something to watch.”

Meg grinned, “’kay, I know! A proper classic. Have you ever watched The Breakfast Club?”

“No, I don’t really get to watch a lot of films.”

Meg grinned, taking the menu, “You’re gonna love it!”  
  


* * *

  
Castiel shoved the last of his chicken balls into his mouth as _Simple Minds_ sang over the closing credits of the movie, “That was awesome,” he exclaimed, between mouthfuls, “I can’t believe I’ve never seen this before!” 

“Oh, there are so many more movies like that I gotta show you,” she chuckled, pulling the throw blanket over her shoulders, “Have you watched _Ferris Buller_?”

“I… no, I haven’t. In all honesty, April doesn’t really like movies unless they’ve got a Christian message… the last film I watched was _Passion._ ”

Meg screwed her face in disgust, “Well, I’ll have to catch you up on some classics then, shan’t I? I mean there are great films like _Back to the Future, St Elmo’s Fire, Lost Boys, Grease, Little Shop of Horrors, Rocky Horror, A Wonderful Life…”_

“I would like that very much,” he smiled, tenderly. He paused briefly and glanced over at Meg, hesitating slightly.

“What’s up, feathers?”

“Feathers?” Castiel questioned, squinting curiously at the tiny woman in front of him.

Meg chuckled, “’s a nickname. You said you were named after an angel right? Angels have wings…”

“Oh. Right.” his blue eyes lighting up with understanding. “Hey Meg… can I ask you something?”

She shrugged, “Sure cupcake, I’m an open book.”

He tilted his head slightly as he considered his words. “At the engagement party,” he faltered, “What you said to April… was that… did that happen?”

She nodded sadly, “Straight in with the deep shit then? Yeah it did, Cas, why?”

“Oh…” Castiel mused.

“Hey if you wanna know, I’m happy to tell you,” she offered, “my therapist says talking about it will help,” she shrugged.

“I… yes. If you want to. I don’t want to upset you, but I would like to know more about you and… your past, if that’s okay?”

Meg frowned, “I mean… are you sure you want to do this now? You’ve been through a major trauma. We can talk tomorrow if you’d prefer?”

“Please Meg,” Castiel gazed at her softly, “I… I think I need to understand some things.”

She nodded, “Well… It was a while ago,” Meg started, “He was called Crowley… Fergus Crowley. Well he’s my ex-husband.”

Castiel frowned, “You said he groomed you from the age of fourteen?”

“Yes… though possibly earlier than that. He was a _lot_ older than me; about twenty-five years. He had been friends with my father Azazel since I was a kid, and he worked for him as his number two.”

“Azazel? Azazel Masters? The guy that owned loads of property, casinos, clubs, but also helped his working class tenants when they needed it? He died didn’t he? I mean… sorry.”

Meg smiled sadly, curling her legs up under herself getting comfortable. “Yeah, he was my father. I loved him so much. My mother died shortly after Ruby was born. She caught an infection and Dad was devastated. He promised mom that he would look after us kids and raise us to be strong and independent.” She absentmindedly picked at a loose thread on her top, “Then my twin brother Tom died when we were ten… he was hit by a car and my father was never the same. Crowley became a permanent fixture in our home; always over 'helping' Dad... he was a ruthless businessman, but also a slimy brown-noser. He did what he could to get in my father’s favours and brought me and Ruby expensive Birthday and Christmas presents.”

Castiel tilted his head in confusion, “That doesn’t sound so bad. And Tom? I thought he was your cat?”

“Yeah… Tom’s named after my brother. Same attitude,” she chuckled, before her face grew serious. “My father was murdered shortly after my fourteenth birthday.” Meg frowned, “They said it was an attempted robbery gone wrong. Dad was in the office of Hellfire Club when two masked robbers broke in. Club was all locked up so nobody could have gotten in…” she trailed off slightly, glancing over at Castiel who was listening intently. “Anyway… Crowley was there and witnessed everything… told the cops that he’d been shot, and the money had been taken from the safe. I _know_ it was a fucking set up cos Dad had security and a personal bodyguard at that place. Dad apparently told him to ‘look after his girls’ as he lay dying,” she laughed bitterly, “and he certainly fucking did that.”

“That’s awful, Meg,” he frowned, staring into her dark brown eyes intently and squeezing her hand.

Meg shrugged, “When he died, our neighbours John and Mary Winchester took us in and raised us as their own – ‘s why I call the Hardy boys my brothers. Rubes got on so well with Sam – well y’know,” she grinned. “But Crowley, he was supposed to keep my father’s businesses running ‘til I was old enough to take over. Instead he spent a lot of money on expensive alcohol, prostitutes, first class flights and other extravagances. In the end Ruby got with Sam so he didn’t bother with her anymore.” Meg paused, getting up from the sofa, and walked over to her kitchen. Pouring herself a large bourbon, she glanced up at Cas “want one?”

Castiel nodded, and she grabbed a second glass, pouring in the golden liquid and handing it to him, “So… obviously I was a kid. Never really got to know my mom, and the man I idolised died in a horrible way… he took advantage.”

Castiel winced as he swallowed the alcohol down, “Oh.”

“Yeah… luckily in Dad’s will he made provisions for us. Crowley got nothin’ and he was angry ‘specially as he thought he’d get guardianship of us. I think towards the end Dad knew he was up to somethin' y'know? The way he drooled over me n Rubes... he didn’t care which of us he got first, ‘cos as long as he got one of us, he could get our money.”

“So…what happened next?” Castiel asked, reaching out to take Meg’s hand before hesitating and returning it to his lap.

Meg sighed sadly, studying Castiel as he looked at her attentively. “Anyway, Crowley kept flattering me and making my friends jealous – y’know picking me up from High School in his Ford Mustang, expensive jewellery, flowers... When I turned sixteen he’d take me to business functions and introduce me as my father’s heiress, and... he started to sleep with me... told me I'd do it if I loved him. He was kind to me at first, a wicked sense of humour and very protective; fairly good in bed… ‘course he told me he loved me and was protecting me from people who wanted my inheritance, when it was him that wanted it in the first place.”

Castiel absentmindedly took her hand and trailed soft circles with his thumb; looking for the right words to say but failing, letting her continue instead as he looked at her intently.

“He continued to woo me – y’know fancy gifts, a gorgeous black Hummer on my sixteenth birthday cos he didn’t want me riding Dad’s Harley and hurting myself. He proposed on my seventeenth birthday and we married a month after my eighteenth. I was young, stupid, and naïve.” Meg looked over at Castiel sadly and poured herself another drink. “Anyway, once we were married our ‘assets’ were joined. I’m just very thankful my father knew what was happening, and entrusted a secret savings account to John and Mary should anything happen. After six months of marriage Crowley started to show his true colours; beatings, controlling me, vetting my friends and accusing me of cheating. Nothing was ever good enough for him and… well… let’s just say he’s serving time for attempted murder. You understand why I worry about you and April?”

His face dropped in horror and he wanted to reach out and hold her at that very moment, however he thought better of it and poured her another drink. “How did he not find out about your secret account?” Castiel asked, ignoring her question about April.

“John and Mary warned me he was a scumbag and made Ruby persuade me to keep in touch... just wish I’d listened to them about the slimy dick, y’know? But when you’re a teenager you think you know it all. When it happened, Mary came to visit me in hospital. My father had sworn her to silence, but suspected Crowley was going to try something and wanted me and Ruby safe if something did happen, so they agreed to become trustees. Anyway… he tried to kill me for my money, got sent to prison for attempted murder, grooming a minor, assault, embezzlement... for a _really_ long time, and I got a hefty compensation pay-out, hospital bills paid, and most of the money he stole back.”

“He sounds like an awful man.”

“Yeah, he was…”

“I-I’m sorry,” he offered.

“Hey… it’s fine… I’ve kinda come to terms with it and had a fuck-ton of therapy to help.” Meg brushed his cheek with her other hand without thinking and pulled it away quickly, instead taking a large gulp of bourbon, “Anyway… my point is, you should really get out of that situation before…” Meg was about to continue when he was interrupted by a loud miaow as Tom jumped onto his lap and made himself comfortable and rubbing his head against him for attention. Meg blinked, puzzled, “How the… how did you do that?”

“Do what?” Castiel asked, confused.

“Tom… he hates everyone but me. He put Sam in Urgent Care after biting and scratching him up so badly he needed stitches and antibiotics,” she snickered.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows, unsure of whether to touch the creature after Meg’s warning, “I didn’t… he just came and sat on me.”

“Huh…” she mused.

Tom started to knead and purr loudly on Castiel’s lap, allowing him to hesitantly stroke his ears, neck, and chin, snuggling down further into Castiel’s arms for more fuss.

“Seems he likes you Clarence. You should be honoured.”

“Clarence?”

“’s a nickname… remind me to get you to watch _A Wonderful Life._

They stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Meg realised what was happening, she stood up and glanced at Castiel, “I’ve just realised how late it is… let me show you to the guest room. It’s pretty comfortable if you don’t mind Tom keeping you company?” 

Castiel stood up and followed Meg, the large black cat, padding along behind. He was over a full head taller and she had to try hard not to stare at his athletic body, “Thank you again, Meg. Um… I don’t mean to be awkward, but I don’t exactly have anything to wear to bed.”

“Oh right…” Meg’s cheeks flushed slightly at the thought of Castiel naked in her guest room. Rummaging in the storage cupboard she pulled out a large cardboard box, “Um… here you go. Dean and Lisa stayed here after their house was flooded and they left a few items in case they had to stay again. He’s a little taller than you but it should fit.”

“Thank you, Meg. You have been so kind,” Castiel smiled, and placed a light kiss on her cheek, “Good night. Sleep well.”

“You too,” she replied, quietly, fingers reaching up to caress the spot he had kissed, watching him walk towards her guest room with Tom in tow.

Slipping into her bedroom, she closed the door behind her and sunk to the floor; her heart was racing and she placed her head in her hands and started to cry softly, ‘ _This cannot happen Meg…’_ she told herself, ‘ _get a grip of… you cannot seriously be falling for a married man._ _Let alone a married man with a psycho wife. Last thing he needs is a broken woman like you – who would want you? Last thing he needs is another relationship. Last thing he needs is you Meg. Remember your promise to yourself… never ever fall in love again. No relationships. You don’t need a man to be happy. You only need yourself. You only need Tom.’_


	11. Love's a Loaded Gun

Meg awoke to the smell of bacon wafting through her apartment, rubbing her eyes and climbing out of bed, she padded down the hallway to the open plan kitchen, and found Castiel awake and cooking breakfast. There was a large freshly brewed pot of coffee on the counter. He was dressed in black jeans and a short-sleeved blue shirt that made his blue eyes stand out even more; and accented his chest and arms. His hair stuck up in different directions and a light layer of stubble covered his face; it reminded Meg of the way guys looked after a night of passion.

The kitchen was white and modern with marble counter tops and chrome fittings, and Castiel darted between the centre island and the stove as he searched the cupboards and draws for the things he needed; not noticing Meg watching him from the hallway. “See the clothes fit well,” she smiled, “How’re you feeling today?”

Castiel started a little before smiling widely, “Yes… thank you. My back is sore, and the stitches chaffed most of the night but nothing I can’t handle. You’ve been so kind I thought I’d make you breakfast. I hope you like pancakes, bacon, and syrup. Oh and I didn’t know how you took your coffee so I just brewed a pot.”

“You really didn’t have to Cas… but thank you. It’s actually my favourite.”

Castiel smiled sheepishly, “I know. I texted Sam and asked him what your favourite breakfast was.”

“Oh. Thank you.” Meg frowned slightly, “You really shouldn’t be doing this you know… you’re married for goodness sake.”

Hurt briefly crossed his face, the lines between his eyebrows growing deeper, “Can I tell you something Meg?” he asked, leaning on the countertop, and taking a sip of his coffee. He stared at Meg pensively.

Meg pulled up a stool and poured herself a coffee, adding three sugars to the mug, “Sure cupcake…” she replied, slightly nervous at what was to come.

“I’ve never really told anyone this before or even said it out loud,” he started, sorrow edging voice, tears filling his blue eyes as he gazed at the beautiful woman in front of him, “I don’t think I ever truly loved April. I-I never wanted to marry her; it was pressure from my family. I didn’t have a choice and she seemed nice enough when we met... but recently… events have made me re-evaluate my feelings.”

He stared so intently at Meg, she almost choked on her coffee, causing the hot liquid to escape her nose. Castiel passed her a tissue, apologising profusely. “What do you mean?” Meg asked, brown eyes wide with shock.

“April believes we were married out of love, that we are soulmates destined by God Himself…” he hesitated, “We grew up in the church together and everyone commented how sweet she was. I stopped believing in God when I was around ten, but after seeing what had happened to my older siblings, I remained quiet and did as I was told because I was afraid… and I needed to protect my younger siblings from Michael and Naomi.”

“Oh wow.” Meg muttered, “That sucks.”

Castiel looked at her apologetically, fixing her with his blue eyes and reaching for her hand, “I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to burden you. I don’t know what will happen now I’ve left... I mean… I’ll need to go back at some point and pick up my stuff… but… y’know…” 

“Shit…” Meg murmured. Suddenly her mobile phone pinged loudly, making her jump, and she welcomed the excuse to get away from the awkward conversation she really wasn’t prepared for this early in the morning.

_‘Meg, it’s Sam. Look I know I said you were off ‘til Friday but we’re down a couple of nurses and we could really use your help – there’s been a major incident on the I-70. I’ll make it up to you, I promise. Oh, Dean told me about the thing with Cas. Don’t worry about it – won’t say a thing. I’ve got some dressings you can take.’_

“Damnit. That was Sam,” Meg groaned, dashing to her bedroom and pulling on clean underwear, slacks and a vest, “I need to work a shift at the hospital ‘cos a couple of nurses have gone sick and they’ve just had a massive emergency… a highway wreck with lots of casualties. Will you be okay here alone all day?” she yelled, dashing back to the kitchen, and gulping down the rest of her coffee and shovelling a whole pancake into her mouth.

Castiel nodded, “I have your extensive DVD collection and streaming services, and Tom to keep me company. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay…” Meg mumbled; mouth full. She quickly grabbed a key from a hidden box, sliding it across the counter to Castiel. “Here’s a spare key in case you need to go out and get anything. If you need anything you have my number or call Dean. I’ll be back by 10pm… I hope. Main door code is 6667, and if you need anything just ask Bobby on security.”

He chuckled softly at the petite woman as she dashed out of her apartment with a quick wave, before joining Tom on the sofa. Closing his eyes, he let out a frustrated sigh; there was a strange warm feeling in his chest he had never felt before when he thought of Meg, and the thought of leaving and going back to April terrified him. He was falling in love with Meg and falling fast; afraid of the consequences he pushed those thoughts deep down inside and buried them where they couldn’t hurt him, until he could decide what to do.

* * *

  
Dean was working under a car, singing along to Foreigner, _Long, Long Way From Home_ , when a loud knocking on the bonnet startled him causing him to slip and cut his thumb, “SON-OF-A-BITCH!” he yelled, sliding out from underneath to give whoever a piece of his mind he stopped in his tracks when he noted the long red hair of April staring down at him, eyes full of tears, “Shit… sorry!” he muttered, standing up and wiping his hands on an oily rag, “What can I do for you?” he asked warily.

“Have you seen Castiel?” April sobbed, “I-I think he’s left me again… I’ve not seen him since he walked out on me after the engagement party,” she lied.

Dean looked down at the woman, trying to hide the derision in his voice, “I mean you were pretty horrible to the guests.”

April cried harder, “I didn’t mean it… I just think he’s cheating on me with that Meg bitch, and I had to say something.”

Scoffing he shook his head, “You have no clue about Meg and what she’s been through. You had _no right_ to say that shit to her. She’d never, ever, cheat on someone… hell I doubt she’ll even have a relationship ever again after the crap she went through.”

“Oh you mean her divorce,” April scowled, “yeah, well… women like h-”

“No… you don’t get to say that!” Dean glared at her, finally losing his temper. He slammed the rag down onto the bonnet of the car and faced her. “What she said to you was true you know? She did have a lucky escape… her ex-husband, you know the one you said had a right to beat her? He nearly killed her. He kicked her and beat her so hard she lost their child and lost the ability to ever have children after he ruptured her ovaries… we nearly lost our little sister because of that slimy dick… so what you said… I’m damn surprised she didn’t knock you out ‘cos man you fucking deserved it. Now get the hell out of my garage. I don’t know where Castiel is, and if you ask me he’s had a lucky escape.”

“Ugh… she’s not even your real sister though is she? You don’t even share the same name and her sister is marrying your brother. She’s just tags along – probably trying to steal her sisters fiancé.”

“That’s your takeaway, from all of that?” Dean asked in disbelief, “I tell you that Meg was almost killed by her ex and you…” anger began to well so quickly he couldn’t even finish his sentence. “Just… just get the fuck outta my garage.”

Fury burned in April’s eyes, “Well… I’m pregnant!” she snapped. “This child needs a father, and I am not going to let some homewrecker take that from me.”

“Well… you should have thought about that before being an asshole to everyone.”

April glared at Dean, picked up a spanner and throwing it in a rage, narrowly missing Dean’s head; she storming out of the garage and into her car.

“Woman’s a psycho…” he muttered, as he watched her walk away.

April climbed behind the wheel of her car and took a deep breath to calm herself down. Last thing she wanted to do was over-react and screw up the plan with Naomi and Michael. Reaching behind the driver’s seat she pulled out the stolen scan and slipped it into her purse. She didn’t want to do this, but felt she had no other option.

“God forgive me,” she muttered, “I’m just trying to save Castiel’s soul.”

* * *

April knocked on the door of the suburban house, hanky in hand tears rolling down her face. The door opened and she was greeted by a pretty brunette, “Hi… um Ruby, right?”

Ruby glanced at the woman in front of her in confusion, “April?” 

“I… I’m sorry to just turn up unannounced like this… it’s Castiel”

“What about him?”

April snivelled, “I think he’s left me… I think he’s left me for your sister.”

“My sister?” Ruby chuckled, “You really don’t know Meg do you? She’d never, ever cheat with a married man. Yeah she’s a flirt and has guy friends but if you think she’d steal another man’s girl you have to be crazy.” Ruby started to close the door on April but was stopped when she shoved her foot in the gap.

“Please Ruby. Please… I need someone to talk to,” she begged. “I’m… I’m pregnant,” she lied, “About twenty weeks…” April shoved the stolen scan photo into Ruby’s hand, and she stared at it in shock and tried to gather her thoughts. “I need to get hold of Castiel; just to talk. He’s not at Lisa and Dean’s… is he here?”

Ruby shook her head and groaned, “No he isn’t, and I wouldn’t tell you if he was.”

“Where is he? Please…” she pleaded, grabbing Ruby’s wrist and turning on the waterworks, “you cannot seriously think that Castiel wouldn’t want to know we’re going to have a child? After all the years we’ve been trying? Please… just… just give me Meg’s address – I’m not going to cause trouble. I just want to see if we can work things out… I’ve been having counselling through the church and they’ve recommended couples counselling and-”

“Just… just stop,” Ruby snapped, agitated, and really wanting to get the hysterical woman off her doorstep before the neighbours saw. She groaned in resignation, hastily scribbling on a piece of paper. “Here… here is her address,” she snapped, shoving a piece of paper at her, “Just get the hell away from my property and don’t come back,” and with that she slammed the door in her face.

April walked back to her car with a sly smile. Clutching the piece of paper in her hand with the hastily scrawled address she sat at the wheel of her car and dialled the number for her in-laws, “Hello? Michael… it’s me April. I have her address. I think Castiel is there… do you think you and Naomi could bring him home to me? And…” she hesitated, “Could you deal with _her_?”

* * *

Castiel walked over to the fridge and grabbed another beer, petting Tom on the way who had seemingly made it his mission to follow him everywhere; even to the toilet. He chuckled at the large black creature and shook his head, “You really don’t need to keep an eye on me, Tom. I’m not going to fall apart.” Tom mewed and as soon as Castiel sat down, made himself comfortable on his lap. He couldn’t understand how a cat as sweet as Tom could have put Sam in urgent care. Giving him a gentle stroke on his ears, he sighed contentedly, “Don’t tell your mother this, but I think I am falling in love with her. I just wish I’d met her years ago and maybe we both wouldn’t have had to suffer.” Tom seemingly purred in agreement, and Castiel closed his eyes as he relaxed in the peace and quiet, drifting off to sleep.

_The sun shone brightly from a cloudless blue sky, as they raced through the winding roads of the Indiana countryside. The air was fresh and spring flowers had sprung up along the hills and roadside. They sped towards the mountains, the petite woman in front of him in perfect control of the huge Harley, as they sped faster and faster. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he felt freer than he had in a long time, as the roads wound upwards as if they would lead to Heaven itself. The bike reached the precipice and slowed down. Pulling over to a viewing spot, the woman dismounted the bike and helped him down. Removing her helmet, her loose brown curls fell over her shoulders, shining in the sunlight. She walked towards him, lust in her large brown eyes, and tiptoeing she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her for a kiss. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips as he lowered her onto the seat of the Harley, hands running through her hair as he kissed her back. She glanced up at him seductively, biting her lip as she slowly unzipped his pants. His heart raced at the anticipation as he helped her to free himself. “Meg…” he uttered, deepening the kiss, and pulled her pants and underwear down in one swift movement, her laughter filling the air of the otherwise quiet and secluded beauty spot. He moved between her hips as her mouth found his neck and nibbled gently… “I love you… I need you…” he whispered breathlessly._

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the apartment door pulling him from his nap and his dream. There was an uncomfortable tightness in his pants, and he apologised to the cat as he moved him off his lap; stretching, he walked to the door. As he opened it, his heart dropped.

“Hello Castiel.”

“Mother,” he croaked, voice cracking with fear, “H-how did you find me?”

Naomi smiled, “God works in mysterious ways. You are coming with me,” she snarled, aiming a small handgun at his chest. “I didn’t want to do this the hard way, but you have given me no choice. You _will_ come back to your wife. No son of mine disobeys God’s wishes. Now move.”

Castiel did as he was told. Climbing into the back of his mother's car, he quickly and quietly removed his phone from his pocket and fired off a quick text message to Meg: _I’m sorry Meg. I tried... she has a gun._


	12. Love hurts, love dies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a race against time to get to Castiel... however Meg has problems of her own.

Meg arrived home cursing herself that she had forgotten to charge her phone. She had wanted to order takeaway and call Castiel to take his order, but her battery had died before she even made it to lunch time. Groaning, as she walked into the foyer area she was confronted by the security guard, Bobby.

“Evenin’ Miss Masters,” he smiled, eyes twinkling. He was an older man, in his mid-sixties and refused to give up work. He had lost his wife to cancer, and they had no children; Meg surmised he must be very lonely to still be working at his age. He always appeared to be cranky but had a heart of gold, “You look like you’ve had a rough day,” he noted, his voice gruff but friendly.

Meg nodded, “Yeah, could say that. Was supposed to be my day off but there was a massive RTA on the interstate.” She sighed sadly and tried to feign a smile but failed. A truck had overturned and trapped people in their cars; and killing others. No matter how many times she saw such serious injuries as an ER nurse, it never got easier, especially when children were involved.

“I saw on the news… those poor people. You fancy a coffee with a nip of something? Looks like you could use it.”

Bobby had always been good to her, and she did her best to keep him on side. She had seen other neighbours anger him, and they instantly regretted it. Bobby would happily collect packages, turn away unwanted callers and was happy to let her keep her cat, despite it being against building regulations. He also lived on-site, and she often helped him change his bandages when his homecare nurse forgot their appointment or wrapped them too tightly.

“You know what, Bobby? That sounds like a good idea. I can’t stay for long though – gotta get back to my guest soon.”

They chatted cordially as they headed to his apartment, “So, how’s the kid doing? He seems like a good sort. Horrible thing to happen to happen, an accident like that.”

“Yeah… seems to be okay. He had a comfortable night, but his stitches are irritating him.”

Bobby chuckled, “Well it’s good he’s got a nurse friend to rely on…” he hesitated slightly, “Speaking of which, Laura came over today to change my bandages – that girl always does them way too tight. Could y’ take a look? If y’don’t mind?”

Meg smiled and nodded at the old man, “Of course I can. Y’know I dunno why you don’t complain and ask for a new nurse,” she purred, taking his arm, and helping him to his apartment. 

Bobby frowned and fumbled in his pocket for his keys, “Ah, you know what insurance companies are like… it’s the only agency they deal with, and she’s the only nurse for this area at the moment. Useless though… at least she’s pretty,” he joked.

Three hours had passed, and many coffees were drunk before Meg realised the time, saying good night and heading back up to her own apartment. Opening the door to her apartment and threw her keys in the small bowl on the cabinet by the door, “Hey Cas… sorry I’m late. Stopped over at Bobby’s for a bit and lost track of time…” she called, before realising it was strangely dark. Flicking on the lights she swore and reached for the pepper spray in her purse. Sitting on her sofa sat a man remarkably similar looking to Castiel; the only real difference was the lighter hair and bigger stature, “Who the hell are you? Where’s Castiel? What the fuck are you doing in my apartment?” she asked, trying not to let fear creep into her voice.

The man rose and walked towards her; he was taller than Castiel and almost as tall as Sam. He gave a wry smile as he towered over her, and held out his hand in greeting, “You must be Meghan? April has told me a lot about you.”

“It’s Meg. You still haven’t told me who you are or where Cas is,” she stated, staring at the man in front of her. She backed herself towards her front door, clutching her pepper spray, desperately trying to remember her kickboxing training. However, right now her fight or flight was kicking in, and she was finding it hard to focus, “Well?” she asked as she stepped backwards, until her back hit the door.

“Michael,” he stated, placing a hand over her shoulder, and leaning on the door behind her, flicked the lock, “You and I need to talk, Meghan,” he snarled, killing any thought she had of escape. Something cold pressed into her gut and she looked down to see a large blade pointed at her navel, “I’d drop that pepper spray too, if I were you.” 

Mentally berating herself for not using the spray straight away, she dropped the spray and held up her hands to show they were empty, “Fine… whatever… and it’s _Meg.”_

“Whatever, Meghan. Sit,” he pointed at her sofa.

Meg decided not to argue and sat down, trying not to pay attention to the man with the large knife in front of her. Looking around the room, she calculated the best way to escape the situation and prayed her cat was safely asleep somewhere quiet. Michael seemed to read her thoughts, “Your cat is safe. I have no interest in hurting a creature of God. Sinful women however _need_ to be taught a lesson. You will not escape punishment, Miss Masters… or should that be Mrs Meghan McLeod.”

A cold shiver went through her at the sound of her ex-husband’s name, “How the fuck do you know my married name,” she whispered, voice hoarse with fear.

Michael gave a sinister smile, “Oh it’s not hard… especially when _you_ are the daughter of someone as prominent as Azazel Masters. Another sinner of course… someone who owned dens of inequity, sinfulness, and sodomy. I guess sinfulness runs in the family.”  
  
Fighting to regain her composure, glared at him, “Sinful? I’m a nurse darling,” she purred, trying to fight her instinct for sarcastic responses. She smiled up at Michael in feigned sweetness, “aren’t we supposed to be God’s angels or some shit?”

Michael’s eyes darkened, “I am _not_ your darling,” he growled. “Now… the reason I’m here. I believe you know where Castiel is? He left his poor wife. She’s pregnant don’t you know?” he sighed and started to pace up and down, “and Castiel has left her for someone like _you!”_ he hissed.

Meg groaned and shook her head, “Pregnant? Really…? Was it some kind of immaculate conception, or have you been boning your sister in law?” she sneered. Within a flash Michael was in front of her, holding the cold blade to her neck. Trying her best not to show any fear, she laughed in his face, “I thought you were here to talk about Castiel, not kill the nurse who patched him up _several_ times.”

Taking a deep breath, Michael seemed to regain some composure, “Adultery is a sin, as you know. Now, tell me… where is Castiel?”

She shrugged, “Your guess is as good as mine. I mean… c’mon… you must know. _You_ have my spare key!” She pointed towards the kitchen counter to see a key left on the side; the key that she had given to Castiel. “You were the one who let yourself into _my_ apartment. Doesn’t God have anything to say about strange men breaking into women’s apartments and threatening them?”

Michael smiled, “You got me there. Now… we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Tell me what is going on between you and Castiel?”

“Or what?”

“Or I can make you tell me.”

Meg smirked and rolled her eyes, a scrap of confidence rising as she saw an opportunity for escape, “There’s nothing to tell… we’re friends and I have his back. How about _you_ tell me why April abuses her husband? How a small girl like April can inflict a whipping so severe, that it took me almost an hour to stitch him up?”

“Castiel is a sinner, Meghan. Sinners need to be punished… they need to repent or face eternal damnation.”

Anger rose within Meg; she could see an out and she was going to take the chance if she could. “Sinner?” she scoffed, “Oh save me the sermon, I _know_ all about the abuse and the pathetic reasons given… I know what April has done and, I know what you and your mother have done. You won’t get away with it you know? I had the foresight to take photographic evidence this time… _just in case_ Cas wanted to report this.” She smirked at Michael, “So maybe I should be asking _you_ where Castiel is?”

Michael sighed, “I was afraid it would come to this,” he looked at Meg sadly and shook his head, “you women just don’t know when to keep quiet do you? I’m sorry…” He lunged at Meg, but she was quicker and ducked under him and turned to give a roundhouse kick to his wrist, disarming him taking him by surprise; using the opportunity she dashed for the door and thankful she was still wearing her leathers. Dashing down to the underground parking lot, she grabbed her helmet from her saddle bag and jumped on her bike.

Meg sped out of the garage into the dark street towards Dean’s house, swearing she could hear Michael laughing behind her. As she began to approach the stoplight she squeezed the break to slow down but there was no response; her bike was rapidly heading towards a busy crossroads. Cursing, she tried to slow the bike down, leaning sideways and fishtailing as she fought to make a controlled stop. Feeling the bike skid from under her, she hit the tarmac and rolled down the road, before everything went dark.

A dark blue car stopped briefly behind her unconscious body before turning off and speeding down the road. Michael picked up his cell and pressed call; “April? It’s done. May she burn in Hell for all eternity.”  
  


* * *

  
Castiel sat rigidly on the sofa of the home he shared with April whilst she sobbed gently in the arms of her mother-in-law Naomi, “I can’t believe you left me… I’m pregnant Castiel. I’m about twenty weeks… we’re having a baby boy.”

He hid his face in his hands and shook his head, tears welling in his eyes, “Pregnant? Really? I don’t believe you April.”

April pulled out the scan photo and passed it over to Castiel, “Look. Please. It’s our child… he’ll need his father.”

Glancing over at his mother, and then at April, he steeled himself for what was about to come, and took a deep breath, “That’s strange April… considering I’m impotent.” He passed the photo back to her, along with the results letter he had crumpled in his back pocket. His heart was thundering in his chest, and his head swam. He glanced both women sitting in front of him, remaining silent and fearing what he had just done.

April read the letter in stunned silence. The tension in the room was palpable, and she turned to Naomi with tears in her eyes, “I-I’m sorry… I tried. I didn’t think _he_ would betray me and get a test. I didn’t think he’d betray God and get a test.”

Naomi held her hand and smiled sweetly, “You tried April, that’s the main thing. God will forgive you for trying to do what was best for your marriage, even if it meant taking that photo.”

Castiel blinked in confusion, “Wait… you’re telling me you _stole_ that photo from some poor woman in order to deceive me? I… I need five minutes,” he breathed, heading towards the kitchen, only to meet Michael’s fist from behind the door.

“I did what I had to Castiel,” April stated coldly from behind Michael. “God forgive me… _I_ did what I could to save our marriage.” Tears welled in her eyes, and she folded her arms and rolled her eyes to the heavens, “I tried… you did this Castiel. You ruined _everything_ … I won’t be the one burning in a lake of fire. It will be you.”

“I’m done,” Castiel sighed in resignation as various emotions washed over him. He was exhausted and could no longer fight, he ran his hands through his dark hair, “I’m done,” he muttered to himself.

“I’m sorry, what?” Naomi snapped, “What do you mean _you’re done_?”

Castiel shook his head; “Just that… I can’t do this anymore. The abuse, the beatings… manipulation.” He stood up as Michael, Naomi and April stood in shock at his sudden outburst, “I’m leaving… I suggest you all find a lawyer because I want a divorce _and_ I’m going to the police... I’ll tell them everything.” He glanced at over at his mother sadly, “and I mean everything – how you starved us, beat us, worked us to the bone… how you _forced_ me to marry _her.”_ His words flew out in a torrent of anger; years of abuse at the hands of his family and wife, and he no longer cared. He had met someone who had shown him kindness and who was beautiful, feisty, and funny, and he was going to take a chance and get out. He headed towards the door, only to be blocked by Michael; hearing the click of the gun, Castiel froze. In all the confusion and anxiety, he had forgotten the handgun his mother had used to manipulate him into going back to April. He realised his mother Naomi had the small handgun aimed for his head, and he turned slowly to face her. April stood next to her, folding her arms, face full of rage.

“You do realise if you report me to the police, nobody will believe you. I mean you’re a man and, I’m a woman… like they’re gonna believe little old me could break your ribs or cut your head open. If you report me, then I’m going to tell them it was you… that I reacted in self-defence. Who do you think they’ll believe? I doubt it’s going to be you. Naomi… shoot me in the shoulder.”

“You’re insane!” Castiel whispered, “Why the hell are you doing this?” he asked, defiantly. If he was going to die, he would die fighting.

“I am trying to save your soul, Castiel, but clearly you don’t care, your so-called friends have corrupted you. You’re beyond saving, and I cannot believe I wasted fifteen years of my life with someone as pathetic and useless as you,” she cried, fury etched across her face.

“April…” he started, hands up, as he looked to his family in front of him.

“Save it. Nobody cares Castiel. You know… I love you… loved you… but look at yourself. Who would want a weak, pathetic man who can’t give his wife a child? Nobody cares you’re broken… nobody. Your brother _and_ your mother Naomi despise you. You know, you’re just as bad as Gabriel, Balthazar, and Anna. You’ll burn in hell with those sodomites, and it’s no less than you deserve.”

“There is no need April,” Naomi offered, consoling her, and hugging her gently. Naomi glanced at Michael, “He’s too far gone,” she wept, “there is no saving him… I’m sorry April.”

“I understand Mother,” Michael nodded. 

Naomi nodded at Michael, “Take her somewhere safe. She doesn’t need to see this.”

“Mother,” he nodded, wrapping an arm around April’s shoulder, and walking her upstairs to the home office.

Attaching a silencer, Naomi glared at Castiel, stood ridged with fear “Where did I go wrong? Abominations for children…” she cried, fury burning in her eyes, “Turn around Castiel.”

“No Mother.”

“Do as I say Castiel. Turn around and I will make it quick.”

Castiel shook his head, “You don’t have the guts to do it. Hits, slaps, and beatings – yes… but to shoot your own son in cold blood? What would God think?” he asked, walking towards her. His unexpected boldness took her by surprise, and she hesitated for a moment. Castiel seized the opportunity, trying to grab the gun and wrestle it from his mother’s hand, tussling as she yelled insults and obscenities. There were three sudden loud pops and instant pain as he hit the floor. The room around him span, as he realised he’d been shot, and his body became numb. He could just make out the sound of their front door being broken down, and shouts and screams of various voices before his body went into shock, and his world went dark.  
  


* * *

  
Meg regained consciousness to find she was in the back of an ambulance and strapped to a gurney with her neck braced. Groaning she tried to sit up and slip the restraints, only to be stopped by the paramedic; Ellen, “Stay still Meg, you’ve had quite the nasty accident. Must say, it makes a change seeing you on my guerny rather than greeting me at the other end.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” she protested, despite the pain throughout her body, and the raging headache and dizziness, “Look this is urgent. I need to call Sam and Dean… our friend… he’s in huge trouble.”

“I’m afraid I can’t let you Meg...” she started.

“No, Ellen… this is life or death right now. _Someone_ cut my breaks, and they’re going after our friend, Cas. I _need_ my phone. _Please?_ ” she sobbed, “I am _begging_ you!”

“Shit," she muttered, "Look, we can call the police if needed but you are an ER nurse you know that you need to keep as still as possible,” Ellen scolded.

“Yes… yes call the police and ask for Jodie, but… _please_ , can I use your mobile phone?” Meg begged, gripping her hand tightly, “This is _really_ important… and… I know you want to transfer to nursing. I’ll put a good word in with Rowena. Just let me make this one call, _please_.” 

Ellen shook her head, resigned to the fact Meg wouldn’t take no for an answer. “You are always so stubborn,” she complained, “Here… here’s my phone,” she said handing the phone to her as she radioed through to the local police.

Meg was thankful Ellen was a good friend and was often on shift the same time as she was. _‘Come on… come on… pick up,”_ she muttered under her breath. It felt like an eternity before she heard a voice on the other end. _“Hey…”_

“Dean… it’s me,” Meg almost shouted, with relief.

 _“Meg? Is… is that a siren? Where the hell are you?!”_ he yelled, concern edging his voice. 

Meg huffed, “Yes… I had an accident and I’m in an ambulance. But listen… Castiel is in trouble. Michael, his brother… he came to my apartment, tried to kill me – I escaped but he cut the breaks on my Harley and I’m kinda hurt. Cas has gone…” she winced, trying to fight the pain.

_“Shit Meg, are you okay?”_

“Yeah, yeah… just a couple of breaks, burns and bruises. Just… go get Sam and get to his place. Please. Before it’s too late… Jodie should be on her way with backup and will meet you there.”

_“Right… on it. I’ll come visit you later, ‘kay?”_

“JUST GO WOULD YOU!?” she yelled down the phone, exasperated. Hanging up, she closed her eyes and hoped that Jody and her brothers would get to Cas in time.  
  


* * *

  
Dean hung up the phone to Meg and grabbed a docket containing Castiel’s address. Calling Sam he explained the situation, speeding down the road in his Impala to collect him. Jody was a close friend to the Winchesters and Masters’ families and had assisted when Crowley had tried to kill Meg. Gathering her team, they rushed out of the station in their squad cars, towards Castiel and April’s home. **  
** Dean and Sam pulled up outside, just as three squad cars arrived at the scene. Running towards the door, three gunshots rang out. “Shit…” Dean swore.

“Boys you need to stand back,” Jody warned, “We don’t know what we’re walking into.”

Sam shook his head, “No, I can’t… someone could be injured in there; I need to help… I’ll follow your lead.”

Jody nodded, “Okay, but just stay to the rear until we’ve apprehended the suspects.” She quickly called through for an ambulance, and signalling to her team, they dashed towards the front door of the large white townhouse, battering it down, guns drawn. There was a lot of shouting and screaming as Michael, April and Naomi were lead away in cuffs, praying, and demanding lawyers. Sam and Dean ran over to Castiel. He was barely conscious and bleeding heavily from his leg and shoulder; his skin cold and clammy.

“Oh shit,” Sam muttered, “He’s in shock! Dean – apply pressure to the gunshot wound on his leg. Jodie, in my first aid kit their should be a tourniquet – pass that to Dean. Apply it as tight as you can _directly_ over the wound. Jodie, pass me some gauze!” Sam quickly applied pressure to the wound on his chest and looked over at his brother and Jodie. “Okay, we’re gonna need to put him in the recovery position. “Jodie, can you apply pressure here, please?” he asked gesturing at the wound he was tending to. Jodie nodded and took Sam’s position and Sam knelt behind Castiel. “Okay, on three… you remember what to do?”

“Yeah,” Dean and Jodie replied, nodding; remembering their first aid training.

“Okay, great… one… two… three…” and they rolled him into position as the ambulance sirens sounded in the distance and Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Castiel wasn’t out of the woods just yet, but their quick actions may just have saved his life. Sam watched as the paramedics took over, and Jodie and her colleagues sealed off the crime scene. Following the paramedics out of the door Jodie gave the boys a quick hug, "You call me when you get an update okay? I'm gonna need to talk to Castiel when he's ready."

"You might wanna talk to Meg too," Dean advised, "She thinks Michael cut her breaks... she's in hospital herself." 

Jodie closed her eyes and breathed a deep sigh, "Ah shit... okay. I'll have a chat to her too. You take care boys... you probably saved a life today."   
  
Castiel was loaded into the ambulance, and Sam jumped in with the paramedics; Dean following behind in the Impala. The next twenty-four hours would be crucial.


End file.
